Apocalypse : Ishbal
by Rustedhook
Summary: Guerre, Mort, Pestilence et Famine sont à Ishbal. La question est : l'appel du devoir et de la tradition de toutes leurs réincarnations passées de Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse réussiront-ils à s'accomplir dignement sur le champ de bataille ? ( Je vous promets que je prends pas de drogue) ( Si. Si, en fait je me drogue)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

_"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me"_

_La Bible_, édition du Roi James.

* * *

Guerre mit la main en visière et regarda le train arriver en gare, accompagné de plusieurs dizaines de véhicules militaires. La smala débarquait, et ça allait être super. Cela faisait bien des années que la situation à Ishbal était tendue sans exploser, et elle n'attendait que ça depuis bien longtemps. Sa patience avait des limites.

Elle avait été là quand Bradley avait annexé Ishbal, et elle avait été là quand l'occupation avait été décidée, et elle était là aussi, perchée au dessus de son épaule, à sourire quand il avait décrété l'extermination pure et simple de la race ishbale. Elle aimait bien King Bradley, à défaut de pouvoir dire "cet homme" puisqu'il était évident pour elle qu'il n'en était pas un. Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse et autres hauts placés de l'Autre Monde sentent ces choses-là et les acceptent bien plus facilement que la plupart des êtres humains ordinaires.

La masse grouillante d'uniformes bleus envahit le quai et le campement se mit à fourmiller de vie, les nouveaux et nouvelles venues débarqués en masse prenant leurs quartiers, certains déjà abattus, d'autres angoissés et certains avec l'air de vouloir en découdre. Il fallait dire que le département publicitaire de son Secteur (Guerre et Annihilation) savait se montrer persuasive et influencer les politiciens en charge de la propagande du régime. Elle songea qu'il faudrait peut-être leur donner une augmentation pour leur beau travail. Ouais, elle ferait ça en rentrant. Guerre sortit un calepin et un stylo de la poche de sa robe longue et gribouilla quelques mots avant de le ranger.

L'envie lui prit de faire un tour parmi les tentes histoire de profiter du calme avant la tempête qui allait sévir plus tard dans la journée : il n'était que neuf heures du matin après tout. Elle s'avança à longues enjambées en traversant les divers hommes et femmes sur son chemin comme un fantôme et laissa son regard se promener ici et là tranquillement. Après une heure de balade et d'observations diverses, elle se décida à entrer dans le bâtiment d'État-major où elle manqua de se cogner (si elle avait pu) contre un homme plus petit qu'elle, qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir. C'était un gradé, un Commandant. Et il était pas moche avec ses cheveux noirs en catogan et ses yeux clairs. Par contre, elle espérait qu'il allait bronzer un peu parce qu'il était blanc comme un cul. Prise d'une pulsion, Guerre se décida à le suivre, du moins elle le ferait quand il se serait remis à marcher.

Une porte grinça à côté d'eux et l'homme à côté d'elle leva la tête et offrit un sourire poli qui la refroidit quand elle le lut. Il n'était aimable qu'en surface face à l'homme barbu qui venait de l'accueillir dans son bureau, elle sentait une violence inouïe en ce personnage.

" - Commandant Solf J Kimblee, bienvenue à Ishbal, le salua le Général Jones. Vous avez pris vos quartiers ?

\- Tout à fait mon Général, merci de votre sollicitude, répondit-il d'un ton doucereux.

\- Très bien. Très très bien. Vous avez été mis au courant de votre mission ici n'est-ce pas ? Vos collègues Alchimistes ont droit au même laïus mais je tenais à me charger de vous comme vous êtes un civil. Du moins, vous l'étiez jusqu'à il y a peu.

\- Je sais quel est mon travail mon Général. Je suis pleinement disposé à l'accomplir avec le maximum de mes capacités, précisa Kimblee en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir à mon sujet.

\- Permettez-moi d'avoir ... des appréhensions, insista-t-il en haussa un sourcil derrière ses lunettes rondes.

\- Je le comprends tout à fait. Mais je ne crois pas que le Führer King Bradley m'aurait permis de devenir Alchimiste d'Etat et encore moins laissé venir à Ishbal, moi parmi tous les autres alchimistes de ce pays, si il ne jugeait pas que j'en étais capable.

\- Hum ! toussa nerveusement son interlocuteur, touché au vif. Très juste. Très très juste. Vous aurez votre première mission cet après-midi, à quatorze heures. Nous ne vous demandons pas encore de dévoiler vos pleines capacités Kimblee, ce sera ... un échauffement, disons. Vous serez secondé par un sous-officier et par une unité de militaires. Certains sont en dernière année d'école militaire, mais rien ne vaut la pratique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très très juste, rétorqua l'Alchimiste en le mimant délibérément.

\- C'est pas gentil de se foutre de sa gueule comme ça ... ricana Guerre, assise sur la table entre les deux hommes. Mais vous m'êtes sympathique, Kimblee.

\- Je suis sûr que les soldats qui m'accompagneront seront plus que compétents. Et je ne compte pas raser toute une ville aujourd'hui, rassurez-vous. Je le ferai quand on me le demandera, continua ce dernier.

\- ... Oui, bon, vous vous en foutez, vous m'entendez pas, conclut la Cavalière en se mettant en tailleur.

\- Votre nom de code est ... Le Lotus Écarlate ..? Hum. Très original. Très très original, lâcha Jones visiblement dépassé.

\- Poétique, on pourrait dire. Le lotus est une fleur symbolisant l'immortalité chez les Xinois. Et chez Homère, elle permet l'oubli et l'extase. Elle s'ouvre au lever du soleil et se ferma à son coucher. C'est une fleur très intéressante, expliqua Kimblee sans se démonter.

\- Lotus ... C'est pas une marque de PQ ça ? Ou de spéculoos. Les deux. Je crois que c'est les deux, réfléchit Guerre à haute voix. Ouais, c'est les deux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde vous prenne au sérieux. Gardons le nom entier pour la paperasse et disons simplement "L'Écarlate", d'accord ?

\- Comme vous le souhaitez.

\- Bien. Alchimiste Écarlate, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Au revoir mon Général ."

Le jeune soldat sortit et referma la porte avant de sortir du bâtiment frais pour se plonger dans la chaleur lourde du désert Ishbal. Il cligna des yeux en regardant le ciel vierge de tout nuage et stoppa net ses mouvements en remarquant un colosse basané, moustachu et balafré s'approcher de lui et tendre sa main immense.

"- Commandant Basque Gran, l'Alchimiste de Sang-Froid. Kimblee, c'est ça ? s'enquit-il d'une voix bourrue.

\- Oui. Enchanté Commandant Gran. Où allez-vous ?

\- Dans le bâtiment que vous venez de quitter. Mes ... Nos collègues, se corrigea-t-il, nous attendent pour partager les équipes. Je crois que Comanche va encore se débattre pour n'avoir aucune femme dans son équipe et il va nous causer une énième scène.

\- Laissez-moi un peu le temps de goûter l'atmosphère et je suis à vous."

Si Gran était étonné, il n'en laissa rien paraître et prit congé après un petit signe de tête. Solf se demanda un bref instant si il allait pouvoir passer la porte avec son allure d'armoire à glace, et partit de son côté quand il vit que ce fut le cas. Une petite pente le menait aux abords du quartier à détruire très prochainement, et il ne fut accueilli que par un pesant silence, à peine troublé par les pépiement de quelques oiseaux. Auss paisible que lors d'une promenade dominicale dans un parc, il mit les mains dans les poches et se mit à siffler joyeusement, Guerre à ses côtés.

La tension qu'elle sentait dans l'air l'électrisait et elle percevait distinctement les murmures étranglés et les respirations étouffées des Ishbals cachés autour d'eux la peur au ventre. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que cette ambiance pesante et ... semblable à l'appréhension que l'on peut avoir en voyant la mèche d'un bâton de dynamite se raccourcir sous l'action d'une flamme, pour prendre l'image qui s'imposait à elle. Elle s'étira comme un chat et continua de suivre Kimblee qui semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Un bruissement se fit entendre et ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux pour dévisager poliment un jeune Ishbal qui venait d'apparaître. Les cheveux en bataille et le regard noir, il visait l'humain avec une lame affutée et étincelante.

"- Tu te crois déjà chez toi sur notre Terre, _raashai_ ? cria-t-il en grinçant des dents.

\- Non. Si j'étais chez moi, j'aurais allumé un ventilateur, cingla Solf sans sembler effrayé une seule seconde. Il fait chaud ici.

\- C'est ça de porter une veste en laine quand il fait 25 degrés aussi ! s'emporta Guerre avant de réaliser que non, il ne l'entendait pas. Roh pis merde, je dis plus rien.

\- _Balaksh raashai_ ! jura visiblement l'homme en face d'eux. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser continuer à déverser ton fiel ..!"

D'un mouvement rapide et assuré, il se jeta sur l'Amestris qui ne s'écarta pas et claqua ses mains l'une contre elle juste avant de les mettre en avant, jusqu'à qu'elles touchent la poitrine de son attaquant.

Guerre vit rouge, littéralement : elle avait du sang partout sur le visage. Elle se débarbouilla avec l'avant-bras et regarda l'alchimiste à côté d'elle qui souriait devant le cadavre disloqué de l'autochtone. Face à une admiration sincère, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

" Je t'aime bien toi !"

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Vous croyiez que j'étais partie loin hein ? Et bien non ! Je suis toujours là ! (Alors que je devrais faire mes devoirs, mais passons. Je devrais déjà essayer de finir mon assiette de pâtes sauce tomate sauf que je suis en guerre contre toute forme de nourriture depuis une semaine)_

_Je sais qu'on vient de se quitter avec QVLS mais comme j'ai une passion pour les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse et la pop culture, et les blagues stupides et pour FMA, je me suis dit que j'allais tout mixer pour faire une fanfic' basée sur mes personnages démoniaques/d'Autre Monde et ceux d'Hiromu Arakawa, pour le fun. Il faut dire que j'écris un bouquin sur les démons et que ... je devrais peut-être m'y remettre d'ailleurs. Tout ça pour dire que c'est pas une fic purement FMA puisqu'elle est essentiellement centrée sur le point de vue des Cavaliers et peut-être d'autres personnages non-FMA, même si je vais forcément parler d'eux, et me baser sur eux._

_En revanche, je ne sais pas quels OCs mettre, puisque les OCs, c'est ma passion. Vous croyez que j'en fais un nouveau, une nouvelle, que j'en reprends un vieux, que ..? Je suis ouverte à vos propositions ! C'est un peu un trip "Le lecteur/la lectrice décide" ici. Je suis absolument vierge d'idées concernant les OCs, même si je vous avoue que je préférerais en faire d'autres, donc si vous avez des idées de relation, de psychologie ou autres, vous me le dites. Comme tout le monde n'a pas forcément un compte Fanfiction, je devrais peut être faire un Ask ?_

_Et oui, Lotus c'est aussi une marque de spéculoos. _

_**Musique :** "Gangstas' Paradise" par Johnny Aloha (alias Richard Cheese, mais avec un ukulélé)._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2  
_**

* * *

_"Là où mon cheval passe, l herbe ne repousse pas"_

Attila, roi des Huns.

* * *

_Un point grammaire avant de commencer : les pronoms de genre neutre pris de l'anglais. Je vais utiliser le pronom neutre "xie" et sa déclinaison "xir". _

_**"Xie"** s'utilise à la place de "il/elle" et de "la/le" comme dans la phrase : **Xie** pensa que cela ne **xie** concernait pas. / **Il** pensa que cela ne **le** concernait pas._

_**"Xir"** s'utilise pour le possessif comme : **Xie** prit** xir** boisson / **Elle** prit** sa** boisson._

_Maintenant qu'on est au clair concernant ce sujet, un peu de lecture._

* * *

Les flammes couvraient les champs à perte de vue, et les cendres formaient des nuages noirs dans le ciel auparavant clair. L'ambiance était lourde et l'air si saturé d'odeur de brûlé et de poussière et d'autres particules dues à l'immense incendie que tous suffoquaient. Tous sauf Famine qui observait ce joli spectacle depuis son épicentre, qui arborait un nom que xie nota sagement :

Roy Mustang.

Il n'avait eu qu'à claquer des doigts et tout avait pris feu en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine. Xie ne se souvenait pas d'un tel travail pyromane depuis l'incendie de Londres ou de Rome, bien longtemps auparavant. C'était admirable. Les flammes avançaient à toute vitesse vers le village ishbal d'où provenaient des cris stridents et des pleurs tandis que la population tentait de quitter ces lieux à la hâte pour mieux tomber dans les bras de leurs bourreaux. Comme sa Némésis l'inondation, rien ne pouvait arrêter une incendie : les éléments sont les meilleurs alliés des hommes mais aussi leurs pires ennemis. Les flammes consument sans distinction hommes, femmes, enfants, maisons, champs et villes; et ne laissent rien d'autre que des cendres et la désolation derrière elles.

L'alchimiste s'avança vers le village qu'il s'apprêtait à raser d'un claquement de doigts (littéralement), des flammes dansant dans son regard, reflets de son œuvre et de son âme. Famine ne savait pas si il brûlait de rage, d'ardeur à la tâche ou de désespoir de devoir commettre de telles atrocités. L'avenir le dirait, ce n'était pas xir problème. Alors qu'ils avançaient tous les deux côte à côte sans que l'humain le sache, des ombres d'Ishbals mitraillés ou démembrés se dessinaient sur les murs et se tordaient en une grotesque et monstrueuse pantomime à contrejour. Mustang ne resta pas concentré sur ses images qui le réveilleraient des semaines voire des années plus tard lorsqu'il serait seul chez lui, dans ses draps, sans autre bruit extérieur que les klaxons.

Ses pas lourds laissaient des traces profondes dans le sable derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait sans hésiter vers un groupe de personnes armées qui semblaient l'attendre. Après avoir donné quelques ordres à voix basse, il prit la tête de leur peloton. Mais cela n'intéressait pas Famine.

Xie s'en alla.

* * *

Et xie revint quelques jours plus tard pour s'asseoir en haute de la colline rocheuse (était-ce assez grand pour être appelé une montagne ?) qui séparait la vallée dévorée par les flammes quelques temps auparavant du village voisin encore en paix. Son long manteau vert claquait sous l'effet du vent tandis que des vagues d'air saturé venaient en sa direction. Il ne restait presque plus aucune trace des anciens habitants du village détruit par Mustang et ses compères, mis à part quelques corps carbonisés semblables à des allumettes rongées par le feu et des débris de murs, de charrettes et de meubles éparpillés sur des kilomètres eux aussi noirs comme la nuit. Les champs en terre brûlée ne repousseraient pas avant bien longtemps, voire même jamais. Les quelques puits qui avaient été creusés en contrebas étaient à sec et certains étaient de toute façon inutilisables sous l'action conjointe de l'incendie et du sabotage humain. Famine approuva ce travail sans équivoque : il n'y avait plus de quoi favoriser la vie dans cette partie d'Ishbal, ni eau, ni nourriture. Cela devait sans aucun doute se répercuter sur les habitants du hameau derrière xie.

_Le nom de cet endroit est Akesh_, devina xie en s'approchant de l'entrée du village sans même poser les pieds sur le sol. _Il sera détruit très prochainement._

"J'ai faaaiiim !" hurla un enfant torse nu à ses côtés.

Sa peau brune était tendue sur ses os rendant ses yeux rouges immenses et implorants dans des orbites creuses. Ses côtes pouvaient se compter une par une et il était plié en deux sous l'effet de la famine. Ce qui devait être sa mère le tenait par la main mais elle n'était pas en meilleure condition avec sa bouche terriblement craquelée sous l'effet de la soif.

"- Nous n'avons plus rien à manger. Commence à préparer tes affaires, lui ordonna-t-elle. Nous allons partir avec ton oncle et ta tante.

\- Je veux pas m'en aller ! Pourquoi on doit s'en aller ?! C'est chez nous ici ! cria son fils.

\- Oui, je sais ... Je sais."

Sur ces mots, elle se mit à pleurer, la main tremblante dans les cheveux de son enfant.

* * *

Famine entra dans une maison voisine pour voir une autre scène de famille : celle d'un père avec sa toute jeune fillette, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques semaines. Trois ou quatre mois maximum. Tenant le nourrisson dans ses bras, il la cajolait et la berçait avec toute la tendresse possible en chantonnant une berceuse dans sa langue maternelle. Il la tint d'un bras et saisit un biberon rustique rempli d'un peu d'eau et le lui donna : elle le but goulûment mais continua à bouder puis se mit à éclater en sanglots. Il était plus qu'évident pour son père et pour Famine qu'elle mourait de faim.

Xie Calavier(e) s'approcha du bébé et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues encore légèrement rondes de l'enfant mais le désespoir qui émanait de ce petit bout d'être humain était intense. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Mieux valait attendre. Comme si le père se doutait de quelque chose, il embrassa sa fille sur le front et lui murmura une prière et quelques mots d'amour jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme définitivement dans ses bras.

"Si c'est pas triste."

Pour toute réponse, Famine regarda xie shinigami qui venait d'arriver avec un sourcil relevé. Xie-là était vêtu(e) d'un smoking entièrement noir et tenait sa faux réglementaire à la main gauche, son Bloc-Morts à la main droite. Avec un stylo en forme de faux miniature, xie raya le nom du bébé et s'approcha du corps de l'enfant et enfonça ses doigts dans sa bouche pour en sortir difficilement une toute petite dent. Puis, xie plaça l'objet dans un long tube sorti de sa poche et tourna son artefact magique jusqu'à ce qu'il émette un cliquetis avant de toiser Famine.

"- Vous n'êtes pas très causant(e) vous. Ma cheffe va bientôt arriver. Et Pestilence ne doit pas être très loin si vous êtes là.

\- Bien, dit simplement xie Cavalier(e).

\- Ok. Je vous reverrai sans doute."

Sans rien ajouter, xie shinigami disparut en un coup de vent glacé. Famine resta quelques instants à observer le père silencieux et statique à côté du corps de sa fille puis partit à xir tour. Il y avait tant de choses qui s'amorçaient.

* * *

_Bonjour les amis._

_Pour en revenir au sujet du pronom neutre, j'ai voulu faire quelques personnages sans genre désigné, dont Famine. Cela veut donc dire que Famine ne se considère ni comme homme ni comme femme, et les shinigamis (Dieux de la Mort)(Un peu comme ceux de Death Note mais en plus jolis) également. Ils ont des noms par contre, mais vous les saurez plus tard._

_Ensuite, chaque Cavalier(e) a une couleur spécifique : Guerre est en rouge, Mort en noir, Famine en vert et Pestilence en jaune. Ce ne sont pas les couleurs qui leur sont attribuées dans la Bible et les interprétations diverses mais Famine aimait bien le vert du coup xie a échangé avec la Mort. Les chevaux ne se sont pas trop plaints._

_Je ne sais pas qui je présente ensuite, Pestilence ou Mort, je vais y aller au feeling._

_Bisous pomme verte- abricot sur vous !_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

* * *

_"When you're sad and when you're lonely_  
_ And you haven't got a friend_  
_ Just remember that death is not the end"_

_Death is not the End_ -** Nick Cave &amp; the Bad Seeds** (Bob Dylan)

* * *

Mort regardait les soldats balancer les corps des Ishbals massacrés dans une fosse immense déjà remplie à moitié de cadavres ensanglantés et désarticulés. Sans faire mine de s'offusquer, elle sortit un livre de sa poche et le lut tout en jetant un œil de temps à autre à l'horrible besogne effectuée à quelques pas. Elle pouvait se permettre de se reposer et prendre son temps vu que les shinigamis étaient en place et en nombre à travers tout Ishbal. Requiem et Symphonie, les deux Dieux de la Mort apparentés, étaient à la tête de toute l'opération et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. Ou sur elles, peu importe. Alors qu'elle tournait une page, une ombre l'enveloppa : après avoir levé les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son collègue Pestilence. Elle se leva et se planta de toute sa hauteur face à ce dernier, lequel avait l'air excessivement triste et âgé. Paradoxalement, alors que Mort était le Cavalier le plus âgé, elle avait pris le corps d'une jeune femme tandis que Pestilence était le plus jeune et avait l'apparence d'un vieil homme d'un pays lointain de l'Est. Ce dernier frotta son front dégarni jusqu'au bindi entre ses sourcils et murmura d'une voix cassée :

"Mon dernier petit-fils est mort aujourd'hui."

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air contrit : elle savait bien tout ça. Tout comme elle savait que Pestilence aimait rendre visite à ses descendants (ou plutôt, aux descendants de son enveloppe charnelle) et visiter la ville dans lequel il avait grandi et été mort, le tout sans apparaître réellement. Avinash Mâ-Ezar s'appelait-il. Il avait eu huit enfants, dix-sept petits enfants et avait eu après son décès trente arrière petits-enfants.

"- Je me souviens encore du jour où il est né. Il était si fragile, si minuscule ... Ma Anbu était encore une enfant et pourtant quand elle l'a eu dans ses bras, elle rayonnait comme un joyau et elle a pleuré de joie d'être mère. Mais tu étais déjà là pour lui comme pour elle et moi.

\- Je suis toujours là tu le sais, fit elle en rangeant son livre dans sa veste.

\- J'étais déjà malade quand il est venu au monde. Je crois qu'on réalise sa mortalité quand son petit-enfant naît, continua-t-il alors qu'ils allaient jusqu'au campement Amestris. J'ai pu partir en paix. Tu étais venue me chercher.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment "moi" mais certes.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi jeune fille ! la taquina son collègue. Je suis allé visiter Pāṇṭiccēri et je ... Je ne reconnais plus rien. Tout est si stérile et industriel, il n'y a plus de nature et encore moins d'air pur mais les pires traditions subsistent. Ils ont tué trois de mes arrières petits-filles tu sais ?"

Non, elle ne le savait pas. Mort fixa Pestilence avec de grands yeux avant de se souvenir que dans les contrées lointaines au delà de Xing, être une fille était une malédiction et un fardeau sans conteste pour les parents forcés de donner une forte dot au futur mari de celle-ci et incertains de pouvoir léguer leurs terres à leurs descendants. Il était donc assez courant que l'on laisse les toutes jeunes fillettes à la merci des éléments ou animaux sauvages ou, dans le meilleur des cas, aux orphelinats déjà pleins à craquer.

" Il les ont noyées dans le fleuve sacré, continua-t-il en s'arrêtant à un carrefour très fréquenté par les militaires. Et ils ont prié les Dieux pour avoir un garçon, tous ! Ils tuent leur propre sang et chair et ils osent demander la clémence des Tout-Puissants. Je me souviens du nombre de fois où mes femmes m'ont encouragé ou supplié de faire la même chose pour mes propres filles ... Quatre fois, pour mes quatre filles. Je n'aurais pas pu me regarder en face si je les avais tuées pour quelque raison que ce soit, même ma Kanru. Elle était aveugle et pourtant elle voyait l'âme humaine mieux que n'importe qui d'autre ..."

Pestilence semblait se vieillir un peu plus à chaque phrase terminée et son costume trois pièces noir contrastait avec ses fins cheveux blancs. Avinash avait plus de quatre-vingt dix ans quand il avait poussé son dernier souffle et les années avaient marqué son visage et son corps noueux. Le Cavalier laissa son regard fixer le vide pendant quelques instants jusqu'à rencontrer une autre collègue : Guerre. Celle-ci contemplait un humain d'un air songeur mais s'approcha d'eux pour les saluer.

Mort se pencha pour fixer à son tour la personne qui fascinait son amie (car oui, les Cavaliers étaient tous amis. Cela vaut mieux quand on doit passer l'éternité à travailler ensemble) et elle même se glaça. Elle voyait tout de cet homme, littéralement tout : son passé, son futur, ses pensées, ses actes, ses motivations. Et tout ceci était noir comme la nuit et rouge comme le sang.

"- Arvind, lâcha Pestilence en suivant son regard. Le Lotus Rouge.

\- Exactement. Je dois dire que pour un humain, il est fascinant. Particulier. Je pensais au départ qu'il m'était dédié au vu de ses actes sur le terrain et de son empressement au massacre-

\- _Dédié_ ? ricana son collègue. Tu penses mériter un Dévoué ?

\- Et comme je voulais le dire avant que tu m'interrompes vieux clou, je crois plutôt qu'il est dévoué à **toi**, conclut Guerre en regardant Mort droit dans les yeux. Il le dit lui-même, et c'est bien cela qui confirme ma pensée.

\- Je n'ai même pas encore fait mon Sacrifice, reprocha la plus âgée. Est-il seulement possible d'avoir un Dévoué avant même d'avoir fait la cérémonie ?

\- Cela n'entre pas en ligne de compte, dit calmement Famine qui les rejoignait. Tu n'as pas eu de Dévoué depuis des siècles et tu es notre point central. Les actes de la Guerre,la Famine et la Maladie gravitent autour de la Mort. Rien de plus normal que tu aies des candidats récurrents.

\- C'est pour cela que je te propose de le suivre personnellement, offrit Guerre avec un mince sourire. Pour voir s'il te mérite. Dans le cas contraire, sache que je serais ravie d'en faire mon Général.

\- Peuh ! Le dernier humain à avoir voulu être Général a été-

\- Je _sais_ ! le coupa abruptement Mort dont les doigts se crispaient. C'était **mon** dernier Dévoué au cas où tu l'aurais oublié."

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le petit attroupement et se rapprocha de Kimblee qui entrait dans l'infirmerie. Après avoir eu une place assise, il présenta son cou salement écorché au médecin et ne grimaça même pas quand on lui désinfecta sa plaie à l'inverse du docteur horrifié pour une bonne raison : l'alchimiste était couvert de sang. Son visage, ses bras et même ses cheveux étaient trempés d'un liquide rouge et gluant. Après avoir pris sur lui, le médecin le laissa partir et le militaire le remercia avec un bref sourire avant de ressortir sous le soleil brûlant.

Tout le monde le fixait avec une expression figée et Mort sentait leur peur voire même leur terreur. Mais la joie et l'exaltation de Kimblee était encore plus forte et elle devinait son impatience à l'idée de retourner très prochainement sur le terrain.

La cloche sonna.

* * *

" Chef ! Ah Chef, je suis bien content(e) de vous voir !"

Avançant d'un pas pressé jusqu'à sa supérieure, Symphonie nettoya son costume entièrement noir et continua en bougeant le doigt derrière xie :

"- Charon a cassé sa barque. On a tout un groupe d'Ishbals en miettes à transporter de l'Autre Côté et c'est pas facile de se trimballer des morceaux de gens. Ce mec déconne pas, nota-t-elle en regardant Kimblee.

\- Où est votre ... proche ? demanda Mort qui ne savait toujours pas si Symphonie et Requiem étaient frère et frère, frère ou sœur ou sœur et sœur. Le fait de ne pas avoir de sexe ni de genre avait ses inconvénients sémiotiques.

\- Xie recoud leurs membres avec les Moires de l'Escadron de la Bobine. Je ne sais même pas à combien elles en sont, pour être honnête.

\- J'ai perdu le fil, constata xie sœur/son frère/autre qui avait une apparence aussi colorée que sa sœur/son frère/autre était sombre.

\- Il y en a tant que ça ? s'étonna Mort.

\- Non, j'ai littéralement perdu le fil des Moires. Elles vont pas être contentes.

\- Pensez-vous ! Elles en ont recommandé par correspondance au début du conflit !

\- Ah vous me rassurez chef ! Pourquoi vous suivez ce type là bas ? En dehors du fait qu'il ait un beau cul, je veux dire.

\- Il paraîtrait ... je dis bien_ paraîtrait_ que cet homme serait mon prochain Dévoué, annonça la Cavalière.

\- C'est vrai Chef ? Bravo Chef ! applaudit Requiem à tout rompre. Cela fait au moins trois siècles que vous n'en aviez pas eu ! Et ..."

Une énorme explosion l'interrompit alors. Kimblee sortit d'un énorme nuage de poussière blanche et brune en ricanant comme le malade qu'il était (NdA : vous me ferez pas croire que Kimblee n'a pas de problèmes psy), les bras levés. A ses pieds se trouvaient des dizaines de corps Amestris et Ishbals mêlés, couverts d'une gerbe de sang.

" Et il a un certain style." conclut enfin xie shinigami.

* * *

"Vous sentez la mort Kimblee."

L'Alchimiste Écarlate fixa son collègue Basque Gran avec un air étonné qui ne trompait personne. Après avoir remis en place son catogan, il commenta :

"- Je dirais plutôt qu'Elle me suit et que c'est Elle que vous sentez.

\- Comment il sait ? s'étonna Requiem alors que xie et sa supérieure suivaient les militaires jusqu'au campement à la fin de la journée.

\- Croyez-vous que la Mort s'intéresserait à vous au point de vous laisser faire son œuvre et de vous protéger ?

\- Qui suis-je pour le savoir ? Je suppose qu'Elle se contente de m'accompagner et je serais heureux d'avoir une telle compagne.

\- En quoi être suivi par la Mort serait un honneur Kimblee ? grommela Gran.

\- La Mort est nécessaire et vitale. La Mort nous accompagne tous, et nous rend vivants par l'inéluctabilité de sa venue. La Mort est juste et neutre, et la Mort est respectable à mes yeux. Je la respecte de tout mon cœur.

\- Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il vous soit très dévoué à défaut d'être VOTRE Dévoué Chef. Je dois vous laisser, on a de la paperasse avec le Bureau de Guerre de l'Autre Côté. Amusez-vous bien avec votre protégé !"

Après un bref salut, Mort suivit Kimblee jusqu'à sa tente où il fit craquer tous les os de son dos un par un, visiblement éreinté face à un miroir posé sur son bureau. Encore excité de ses actes journaliers, il tremblait de tous ses membres et souriait en se remémorant chaque visage à l'agonie. Soudain, il sentit une pression sur sa poitrine et vit deux longues mains blanches déboutonner sa veste. Sans bouger, il regarda dans le miroir et souffla :

"- J'étais plus proche de la vérité que je ne le pensais.

\- Vous voyez donc qui je suis ? dit Mort en continuant sa tâche.

\- Oh que oui.

\- Cela signifie que vous croyez en moi.

\- Existe-t-il des gens qui ne croient pas en la Mort ? demanda l'humain.

\- Oh, vous serez surpris des gens qui arrivent à se convaincre que je ne viendrai pas pour eux, sourit-elle légèrement. Mais je dois admettre que c'est la première fois que je rencontre un Homme qui a autant ... de zèle envers moi.

\- C'est une façon de le dire, concéda Kimblee en posant sa veste sur une chaise proche avant de se retourner. Je ne vous pensais pas aussi grande.

\- Vous devriez me voir à cheval ! Guerre a raison, vous êtes fascinant ... fit-elle en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens. Absolument fascinant. Vous avez du sang sur la joue."

Sans la prévenir, elle fit glisser son pouce sur son visage et dissipa la trace d'un seul geste alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour la retenir. Sauf sourire d'un air légèrement béat. Il sembla réaliser l'air adorateur qu'il arborait et continua pour se donner une contenance :

"- Vos collègues ont-ils tous le même look que vous ? Je pensais que les créatures mystiques ne portaient pas de blousons de cuir avec des clous et encore moins des bottes de biker cloutées aussi. Ni les cheveux blancs rasés d'un côté ni six boucles d'oreilles.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus punk que d'être morte et de continuer à exister. Et pour la couleur de mes cheveux, c'est ma couleur naturelle donc faites attention, le prévint-elle en posant son doigt sur sa gorge.

\- Navré Madame. Je ne ferai plus cette erreur. Je ne peux toutefois pas m'empêcher de me demander ... Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi je suis là ? devina Mort.

\- Est-ce mon heure ? fit-il sans paraître effrayé à cette idée.

\- ... Non, lui apprit-elle après un rire. Vous avez encore le temps. Il arrive parfois qu'un humain montre une certaine ... passion à un Cavalier et celui-ci est alors en quelque sorte "affecté" à sa protection. Sa surveillance plutôt. Parce que si vous êtes fidèle à vos idéaux envers moi et envers moi-même, Monsieur Kimblee, vous seriez un Dévoué.

\- Un Dévoué ? répéta-t-il visiblement songeur.

\- Cela signifie que vous seriez en tête de liste pour être mon second, soit mon Général. Cependant, devenir Général est très douloureux et difficile. Mon dernier Dévoué est mort durant les épreuves, lui dit-elle avec une grimace. Ce n'est pas particulièrement enviable, et c'est pour cela qu'il faut vraiment que l'humain, en l'occurrence vous, ait une foi inébranlable envers son Cavalier, en l'occurrence moi.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Disons plutôt que son âme a été arrachée, ce qui est un grand risque. Cela veut dire qu'il ne connaitra jamais le repos.

\- Moi qui croyais que la Mort était le repos de l'âme ... remarqua-t-il avec un sourire et une gorgée d'eau.

\- Je vous aime bien Monsieur Kimblee, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son bureau. Vous êtes particulier. Bien sûr, chaque humain est unique mais pourtant, vous êtes tous semblables d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je crois que vous êtes fondamentalement remarquable par le fait que votre humanité semble une faible partie de vous même.

\- Suis-je donc un monstre ?

\- Cela vous serait-il quelque chose d'inacceptable ?

\- Je vivrais très bien avec ma monstruosité sur la conscience, concéda l'humain en s'approchant d'elle. Vous êtes donc venue m'avertir de mes qualités. Et de mon futur possible avec vous.

\- Voilà. Je resterai avec vous jusqu'au bout. Et une fois votre heure venue, je vous emmènerai moi-même et vous déciderez si vous voulez être mon Général ou non.

\- Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà envisager que je le serai malgré tous les risques. Mourir ne me fait pas peur mais l'état de mort me semble être très ennuyeux."

Alors ça, c'était une vision comme peu en avaient. Il devait même être le seul à l'avoir. Mort eut un énorme fou rire face à l'alchimiste qui ne bronchait pas, et elle se releva pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur.

" - Je note, Monsieur Kimblee. Et je pense que vous savez les risques mieux que quiconque puisque vous avez déjà pactisé avec des forces plus puissantes que vous ...

\- Vous savez ça ? murmura-t-il en la fixant.

\- Je sais tout de vous mon cher. Du moins, je sais les faits, vos motivations profondes restent obscures et c'est cela qui vous rend passionnant. Restez un minimum sage, d'accord ?

\- Promis Madame. Quand vous reverrai-je ?

\- Ma compagnie vous plaît-elle à ce point ? plaisanta Mort en s'éloignant.

\- Je dois avouer que oui, dit-il d'un bloc. Je n'aurais jamais rêvé de pouvoir vous rencontrer et d'être choisi par vous même. Et je tenais à vous préciser je ne vous suis pas simplement zélé ou dévoué. Je vous adore."

_Comme certaines civilisations le faisaient autrefois. Si peu m'adorent encore, si peu me voient comme un Dieu. Se rend-t-il compte de la puissance de ses mots ? Oui. Il le sait. Et il est sincère._

A pas lents, Mort se remit face à Kimblee et lui embrassa doucement le front avant de disparaître en un nuage de cendres. L'humain resta les yeux fermés durant quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de sourire comme un bienheureux.

* * *

"- Tu apparais pour la première fois et tu bénis illico un humain ? CAVALIÈRE FACILE ! TRAINÉE DE L'APOCALYPSE ! PUTE DE SATAN ! hurla Guerre, plus pour plaisanter qu'autre chose.

\- Vous avez fait ça Chef ? s'étonna Requiem dont la silhouette verte et bleue et orange se détachait des piles immenses de factures. Ce n'est pas un acte à prendre à la légère, une bénédiction de Cavalier.

\- Merci, je suis pas con non plus. Et passez-moi la note de frais pour les légions d'Astaroth.

\- Ah, ça pue. Tant que j'y suis, on a des nouvelles de l'Antéchrist ? Parce que pense que c'est pour bientôt l'Apocalypse ... demanda Guerre en signant des dizaines de papiers à la seconde.

\- Ah bah ça, faut demander aux services de son papa hein ...

\- On est invitées chez Satan demain soir d'ailleurs ! On a un dresscode ?

\- On ira chez Adramelech faire du shopping ... une fois la paperasse terminée."

* * *

_Bonsoir les amis._

_Bienvenue dans notre point Indien ! Anbu est un prénom tamoul qui veut dire "Amour/affection" tandis que Kanru veut dire "Jeune et courageuse". Avinash c'est "Indestructible" et Arvind "Lotus rouge" tout simplement.Pāṇṭiccēri c'est Pondichéry en Inde, parce que j'avais envie de pas faire que des persos blancs. Pestilence est donc indien, Famine est africain(e), Guerre est perse et Mort est russo-asiatique. Elle ressemble à Yana Shmaylova._

_Vous savez maintenant ce qu'est un Dévoué, l'étape du Sacrifice se déroulera dans quelques chapitres._

_Bienvenue dans notre point démonologie ! Astaroth c'est le trésorier des Enfers et il est connu pour avoir une odeur infecte d'où le "Ah, ça pue". Adramelech, c'est ... le chef de la garde-robe de Satan. Oui oui toutafé. Genre le mec c'est le gardien des Enfers et il a embauché un démon pour tenir son dressing ! Je suis condamnée à imaginer Adramelech sous les traits de Cristina Cordula !_

_Sur ce, je vais ptêt aller bosser car j'ai un devoir à mettre en page et un autre à faire (un commentaire du livre La Maison de la Nuit) !_

_Bisous saumon-aneth sur vous !_

_Musique : "And no more shall we part" et "Far from me" de ... Nick Cave &amp; the Bad Seeds !_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4_**

* * *

_"Wenn es einen Gott gibt muß er mich um Verzeihung bitten."_

_"S'il y a un Dieu, Il devra supplier pour avoir mon pardon."_

Phrase gravée dans les murs du camp de Mauthausen.

* * *

**Je vous préviens tout de suite : la première partie va parler d'expérimentations médicales. Je me suis documentée sur les expériences nazies et japonaises, et sincèrement, c'est très moche, j'en ai envie de vomir et pleurer. Donc si vous êtes sensible, passez jusqu'au prochain avertissement.**

* * *

Famine ouvrit sa boite d'allumettes. Puis la referma. L'ouvrit. La referma. Ainsi du suite jusqu'à ce que Guerre ne lui donne un léger coup de pied dans les chevilles. Elle se tenait bien droite et digne du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque ne fasse voler le voile qui enveloppait sa tête. De son vivant, Guerre croyait en une religion qui proposait aux femmes de se couvrir le chef avec une coiffe spéciale et elle avait gardé cette habitude post-mortem. Personne ne savait donc à quoi ressemblait ses "vrais" cheveux : elle aurait pu tout aussi bien être chauve. Après avoir lutté un long moment, elle se concentra sur le spectacle étrange devant eux: six Ishbals étaient attachés à des croix de bois avec des vieux casques en métal troué et bosselé sur le visage, en plein milieu d'un champ brûlé. Ils ne voyaient rien de ce qui se passait et hurlaient de peur, demandaient à l'aide, quémandaient la pitié des médecins et infirmiers qui faisaient la sourde oreille. Installés un peu plus loin, ces derniers discutaient comme si de rien n'était avec parfois un rire gras qui se faisait entendre, d'autres prenaient des notes et quelques-uns regardaient le ciel.

Famine comprit mieux pourquoi quand xie vit de petits ballons apparaître parmi les nuages, chargés de capsules qu'ils lâchèrent. Propulsées à toute vitesse vers le sol, celles-ci explosèrent et éparpillèrent des éclats de verre, de porcelaine et de petits insectes. Déconcertés, les deux cavaliers de l'Apocalypse s'éloignèrent jusqu'au bâtiment « scientifique » qui ne contenait en fait que diverses salles d'opération et lits insalubres pour de pauvres ishbals destinés à la torture des expérimentations médicales. Chemin faisant, ils croisèrent la route de Pestilence, qui jouait avec son encensoir.

« - Quel est le but ? S'enquit Guerre en montrant les croix du pouce.

\- On les attache et on lance ces petits bombes. Les débris les écorchent et les puces rentrent dans leur corps après qu'on leur ait administré des maladies.

\- Mais c'est horrrrrrible ! Gémit-elle en forçant sur le r. Je veux plus voir ça ! »

Elle entra dans le bâtiment avant même que son collègue eut l'occasion de lui dire que c'était pire à l'intérieur. Après avoir croisé le regard alarmé de Famine, ils la suivirent. Une fois qu'ils eurent pénétré dans l'immense hall d'entrée à peine éclairé par des néons verdâtres, ils durent réaliser qu'elle n'était pas en vue. Or, il y avait cinq étages en tout : sous-sol,rez-de-chaussé et trois étages supérieurs. Il fallait se décider vite ! Les deux amis se séparèrent : Famine partit en bas, Pestilence en haut.

* * *

_Mmmm … Une blatte. Une autre. J'ai un creux, ça tombe bien_, songea xie en voyant ses insectes grouiller sur le sol.

Oui, Famine n'était pas bégueule sur la nourriture. Les insectes, ça croustille, c'est plein de nutriments et bien assaisonné, c'est très bon. Xie les grilla avec une allumette et leur croqua la tête d'un coup de dent avant de pénétrer dans l'immense salle adjacente.

Plus de blattes échappées d'un pot de verre tenu par un homme au visage caché derrière un masque en papier et d'épaisses lunettes ovales. D'autres personnes, hommes et femmes, étaient rassemblés devant une femme Ishbale qui hurlait comme si elle était à l'agonie, rejointe par d'autres personnes de son peuple présent aussi, attachés à leurs lits comme elle.

Une autre jeune femme était à ses côtés et pleurait comme une démente pour ne rencontrer que l'indifférence la plus totale de la part du corps médical. C'était pire que tout, cette inconsidération totale pour sa terreur et sa douleur. Mais de là où xie était, Famine ne voyait pas ce qui provoquait ce chaos glaçant. Xie s'approcha et prit place dans le petit groupe masqué, ganté et couvert d'une combinaison saumâtre en papier et plastique. Tous se ressemblaient et tous étaient plongés dans le silence, occupés à regarder … quoi ?

Leur vagin. Pourquoi pas. Famine était assez ouvert(e) sur le sujet du sexe, et se disait que oui, regarder et tripoter un vagin, ça pouvait être sympa si on savait y faire. Sinon, c'est vite chiant surtout pour la personne à qui ce sexe appartient.

Mais « horrible », « terrifiant », « écœurant » voire « inhumain » seraient des mots plus adaptés à ce que le/la Cavalier(e) voyait.

Celle de gauche, surveillée par un tout jeune infirmier qui tenait une boîte de ces délicieuses blattes, semblait totalement hagarde, sûrement droguée. Ce qui glaça vraiment Famine, c'était que des … choses blanches, rondes et gluantes sortaient de son sexe, accompagnées d'insectes noirs et brillants.

_Ils n'ont pas fait ça .. ?_ songea xie avec dégoût, xie qui était habitué(e) aux corps faméliques, consumés, squelettiques, massacrés voire même ouverts en deux et pire.

« Notez, Maytters. Patient numéro 241. Patiente Ishbale de 24 ans. En bonne santé mise à part une légère fièvre. Essai clinique numéro un : insertion de larves de blattes dans le vagin à des fins euh … scientifiques. Oui, pour la science. Ne notez pas mon « euh » Maytters, enfin ! »

Le médecin à lunettes qui hanterait les cauchemars de centaines d'Ishbals s'avança vers l'autre « patiente » qui lui cracha dessus, l'œil mauvais. Tout en essuyant méticuleusement le crachat de sa joue, il continua d'un ton extraordinairement stérile :

« Patient numéro 242. Patiente Ishbale de 25 ans. Enceinte à son arrivée, a fait une fausse couche à quatre mois de grossesse. Signes de dépression clinique sévère. Après avoir soupçonné un problème hormonal, nous avons décidé de la stériliser définitivement pour son bien, et à des fins euh … scientifiques. Toujours pas de « euh » dans le rapport Maytters. »

Famine eut la soudaine envie de vomir ses amuse-gueule.

Xie sortit à toute vitesse et s'effondra sur le perron du bâtiment. Il ouvrit sa boîte d'allumettes, la referma, la rouvrit, la referma ...

* * *

Du côté de Pestilence, ça chauffait. Au sens propre et figuré. D'ailleurs, le premier sens n'était pas si propre que ça.

Il tenta une porte au hasard au premier étage pour ne trouver que des mourants atrocement défigurés et mal recousus. La porte d'à côté contenait une salle immense emplie de corps couverts de sang et de tripes entre autres choses qu'il ne préférait pas savoir. Malgré tout, animé par une pulsion extrêmement malsaine (quoique, il était le symbole de la Maladie et propageait la mort et la désolation, c'était déjà glauque à la base), il avança.

Et lui aussi fut terrifié par ce qu'il vit : les corps étaient ouverts en deux du pubis jusqu'à la gorge, avec uniquement des restes d'entrailles, poumons et cœur. Le reste leur avait arraché méticuleusement et personne ne les avait lavé, recousus ou même couverts. Une femme qui avait été enceinte gisait éviscérée, son bébé encore à peine formé posé comme un détritus entre ses jambes. Au milieu de ce massacre, Pestilence entendait de très faibles respirations.

_Certains vivent encore … Quelle horreur. Qui ?_

Le Cavalier enjamba des corps entassés à même le sol et s'approcha d'un lit dans lequel deux enfants se tenaient la main. De longues et profondes cicatrices parcouraient leurs torses, bras et yeux rouges étaient hagards et de l'écume brune sortait de leur bouche craquelée et bleue. Leur visage était séché comme un fruit laissé au soleil trop longtemps avec les os qui menaçaient à tout instant de percer leur fine peau. _Deux garçons_, remarqua-t-il. _Ils ont été castrés. Par eux. Mort m'en voudra peut-être si je les achève maintenant. Mais elle m'en voudra à coup sûr si je ne le fais pas._

Quand il sortit son encensoir et commença à propager une douce fumée violette, il crut qu'ils le regardaient avec reconnaissance. Mal à l'aise, il termina sa tâche et leur ferma les yeux avant de sortir sans regarder derrière lui.

Il était venu chercher sa collègue, rien de plus.

* * *

«Plaie par phosphore rectangulaire. Quatre centimètres de longueur, un centimètres huit de hauteur. Profondeur de deux centimètres deux. Chair encore rouge.»

Knox passa à la brûlure suivante sans se démonter :

« Plaie par phosphore circulaire. Environ trois centimètres de rayon. Un centimètre de profondeur. Chair noircie. Plaie par phosphore circulaire ... »

Guerre quitta le laboratoire exiguë où le médecin et deux de ses acolytes notaient les mesures des atroces blessures chimiques qu'ils provoquaient. Leurs victimes étaient encore en vie et attachées, bâillonnées sur leurs lits, le corps moite de sueur.

Dans la salle suivante, un homme lançait des gerbes de flammes sur des Ishbals eux aussi entravés mais qui pouvaient encore pleurer, crier, supplier et prier en vain. Le feu les consumait en un rien de temps ou très lentement selon les indications des médecins tout au fond de la pièce dont l'un tenait un chronomètre. Roy Mustang, reconnut-elle.

Le dégoût qui s'échappait du jeune homme la prit droit au cœur. Il se sentait si mal, si faible et si lâche d'exécuter ses tâches monstrueuses ! Il aurait préféré se tuer que de continuer, mais sa lâcheté était telle à ses yeux qu'il n'osait pas se suicider ou fuir.

Tel un haut-le-cœur, ses sentiments lui prirent le ventre et elle sortit dans le couloir dans lequel elle se cogna contre Pestilence. Soulagée de le retrouver, elle serra sa veste et pleura pour la première fois depuis sa mort.

« Les humains sont … horribles. Ils disent que … la Guerre justifie ce qu'ils font mais moi … Je n'accepte pas .. ! Je n'accepterai jamais .. ! »

Elle bafouilla encore un moments, bercée par son collègue. Pestilence lui rappelait le grand-père qu'elle avait eu de son vivant, tout comme Guerre rappelait à Pestilence une de ses petites-filles. Ils restèrent un instant enlacés et rejoignirent Famine dehors, qui était en train d'écraser méticuleusement chaque blatte qu'il voyait, allez savoir pourquoi.

* * *

**C'est finiiii !**

* * *

« Psst ! Vous dormez ? »

Solf fut obligé de sourire. Elle faisait souvent ça, venir quand il venait de se coucher. La première fois qu'elle était apparue dans son lit alors qu'il fermait juste les yeux, il avait été estomaqué puis agréablement surpris. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle pouvait le lire ou parce qu'il était son Dévoué qu'ils s'entendaient si bien mais il acceptait volontiers de parler et s'installer avec La Mort.

« -Non Madame, répondit-il en ouvrant l'oeil.

\- Bonne journée ? Murmura-t-elle alors que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

\- Vous savez déjà la réponse.

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais bien vous l'entendre dire ! C'est ce que font les amis !

\- Je ne suis pas votre ami, je suis votre Dévoué, rappela Solf. Non pas que je n'aimerais pas être votre ami ! Je pense juste … Votre Dévoué doit une relation plus forte avec vous, non ?

\- Hmmm.

\- « Hmmm » veut dire ?

\- Mmmouais. Disons que c'est une évidence. De même que vous m'avez reconnue quand je vous suis apparue,je vous ai distingué parmi tous les hommes en vous voyant. Et cette évidence tisse un lien plus fort que tout, expliqua Mort en entrelaçant ses doigts.

\- Comme l'âme sœur, quelque chose du genre ?

\- Tout à fait, mais en plus grand encore. Car nous avons l'éternité à passer ensemble, pas juste notre vie, sourit-elle. Effrayé ?

\- A l'idée de passer l'éternité avec vous ? Non. Cela me plaît beaucoup à dire vrai... » avoua Solf en se mettant sur le dos.

Il le vit se lever et s'asseoir en position du Lotus juste à côté de lui. Elle le dévisagea longuement en silence. Elle avait détaché ses longs cheveux blancs et portait un simple débardeur noir avec un pantalon assorti, et ses grands pieds étaient nus. Son sourire fut largement visible quand elle nota :

« - C'est gentil. Vous m'appréciez vraiment ? En tant que …

\- En tant que Mort, fin-de-toute-vie ? Devina-t-il.

\- Oui, voilà. En tant que concept. Vous aimez tuer, le frisson que ça procure, le rapprochement avec la Mort alias moi et sa/ma proximité.

\- Je vous aime aussi beaucoup, à titre personnel.

\- Vraiment ? Dit-elle bêtement après papillonné des cils comme si elle traversait une tempête de sable.

\- Vraiment. Cela vous étonne ? S'enquit-il en se redressant à son tour. Nous sommes liés après tout.

\- Hmmm.

\- « Hmmm » veut dire .. ?

\- Je crois avoir lu que ce lien peut prendre plusieurs siècles à se tisser. Cela ne fait que trois semaines, expliqua La Mort. Humain facile, le taquina-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

\- Haha ! Je suis peut-être trop direct … réalisa l'alchimiste en se massant le crâne, ce qui eut pour effet de le décoiffer. Mais sincère. »

Mort se tut et préféra regarder ses orteils (fascinant!) que de répondre. Son Dévoué précédent était poli envers elle, sympathique tout au plus. Pas aussi … dévoué, tout bêtement. Solf semblait réellement l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle représentait et ce qu'elle était. Or, Mort trouvait cela bizarre mais type bizarre-cool, pas bizarre-glauque ou bizarre-flippant.

« Je vous ai blessée ? »

Il ne voulait pas la vexer. Mort était très étrangement la plus vivante de tous les Cavaliers, celle qui semblait le plus proche de l'humanité et de ses sentiments et il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il l'aimait beaucoup à vrai dire. Ses collègues étaient sympathiques -même si Famine ne discutait pas des masses- mais Mort était à lui, et lui à Elle. Il le savait, l'acceptait et s'en réjouissait. Il ne voulait pas la choquer en disant « Je vous aime beaucoup » car il disait la pure vérité. Mais elle était d'une autre nature que lui, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

« -Non . Pas de souci, dit-elle finalement. Je me demandais juste si quelqu'un … tenait à moi de mon vivant.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Vous vous rappelez de votre vie d'avant ? (Il adorait apprendre des choses sur le FPT, Fonctionnement Post-Trépas)

\- Moi, oui . Les gens de haut rang, de haute fonction le font. Ne soyez pas si curieux, Kimblee. N'idéalisez pas ce qui arrive après, l'avertit-elle un peu tristement.

\- Mes excuses Madame.

\- Je vais vous laisser dormir, fit-elle un peu trop froidement à son goût.

\- Soit. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir Kimblee. »

Il s'allongea, elle resta assise sans rien dire et sans avoir l'air de vouloir partir. Cela ne le gênait pas après tout. Morphée le trouva assez vite et quand il se leva le lendemain, il la vit endormie à ses côtés. Elle était en gisant, les mains entrelacées sur son torse, le corps bien droit. La Mort ouvrit un œil et statua :

« - Vous rêvez beaucoup.

\- Je ne rêve jamais ! Riposta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Sisisi mon p'tit. Je le sais mieux que vous !

\- Alors, je rêve de quoi ?

\- D'un incendie. De lieux étranges. De livres. (elle se tut un instant) De moi.

\- De vous-concept ou de vous-personne ? Insista-t-il.

\- Vous voulez coucher avec des concepts ? La nargua-t-elle. Solf devint écarlate (hahaha) et préféra regarder le plafond de toile. Kimblee, j'ai vu pire enfin .. !

\- Hmmm.

\- « Hmmm » veut dire .. ? « Hmmm » veut sûrement dire «Laissez-moi faire l'enfant dans mon coin ». Très bien. Bonne journée. »

Il osa enfin la regarder alors qu'elle se levait et secouait une canne noire au pommeau en forme de corbeau qu'elle portait sur elle en permanence, sous différentes formes (stylo, canne, javelot,faux). Elle croisa son regard et sa voix résonna après son départ :

« Surtout que vous aviez l'air de pas mal vous débrouiller dans ce rêve ! Hahaha ! »

* * *

_Bon dimanche ! Avec les japonais et les nazis. J'ai rien inventé, ils ont vraiment fait tout ça. Quelle horreur._

_Heureusement, la fin du chapitre est peu plus sympa. Non ?_

_Musique : Erlkönig S558 no.4 de Liszt par Valentina Lisitsa._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5_**

* * *

_« Ce qui fut sera, Ce qui s'est fait se refera, Et il n'y a rien de nouveau sous le soleil. »_

**_Ecclésiaste 1:9_ \- La Bible.**

* * *

Famine suivait Mustang depuis déjà deux heures et mine de rien, xie commençait à le trouver sympathique. Bien sûr, comme son visage était impassible en quasi permanence, cela ne se devinait pas mais xie Cavalier(e) était quelqu'un de très aimable. Sauf si on touchait à sa nourriture. C'était le grand interdit de la Famine. Le dernier démon qui avait voulu lui taxer des chips avait mal fini. Xie plongea dans ses souvenirs tandis que l'incendie débutée par un simple claquement de doigts prenait de l'ampleur tout autour de xie, dévorant les murs, les poutres, les meubles et les Ishbals et c'était bien ces derniers qui faisaient le plus de bruit en prenant feu.

_Ces gens ne sont pas fichus de mourir en silence ?_ Songea xie Cavalier(e). _Ou du moins de faire un joli son ? Parce que « BEUAAARRRGHAHARG » c'est assez objectivement moche._

Remarquant que l'Alchimiste de Flamme s'arrêtait pour fixer l'horizon et les habitations encore intactes, Famine le dévisagea sans gêne. Il avait l'air d'avoir été sucé de son énergie vitale, vampirisé. Chaque jour que xie passait près de lui, l'Être Supérieur remarquait que Mustang agissait de façon de plus en plus mécanique. Il voulait sans doute se séparer de ses propres actes, s'en défaire du mieux possible tout en étant obligé de les commettre. La guerre avait ce genre d'effet sur les gens : elle les épuisait et les tuait à plus ou moins long terme, et personne n'en sortait indemne.

Et ça, personne ne le savait mieux que le Commandant Alex Louis Armstrong.

Hanté par ses propres démons et l'ignominie de ses actes, il parcourait les rues Ishbales seul malgré les risques que cela présentait. Son allure de colosse effrayait n'importe qui le voyait mais il ne s'en souciait guère. A l'intérieur, il était brisé et se sentait si coupable, coupable … Coupable de tuer, et coupable de ne pas se rebeller, dire un simple « Non ». Quelle utilité ce massacre avait-il pour Amestris, il n'en savait rien et il n'avait pas à questionner ses supérieurs. Mais au fond de lui, il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il n'était pas le seul.

Les visages ensanglantés de jeunes ishbals lui revint en mémoire et il grimaça, se couvrant la figure de ses mains. Alex tremblait de tous ses membres, et des larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

_Depuis le premier jour …_ songeait-il, _je ne pense qu'à eux … A leurs visages, leurs cris, leur souffrance que je provoque de mes propres mains … Avec l'alchimie … «Pour le bien du peuple » dit-on ! Mais pas le peuple ishbal, non .. ! Pourquoi je continue à … ?_

Il fondit en larmes en s'appuyant contre un mur proche.

_Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?_

**_« Parce que c'est ton devoir Alex ! Tu dois obéir à tes supérieurs avec la plus grande flexibilité ! Sans quoi, tous tes camarades en paient les conséquences ! »_ **clama la voix de sa grande sœur, le Général Olivia Mira Armstrong.

_Olivia … Elle me giflerait si elle me voyait maintenant …_

Et bien qu'il n'eut jamais pensé cela possible, Alex eut un certain sentiment de réconfort en pensant à son aînée et à sa façon très personnelle de motiver ses troupes. Pour un bref, si bref instant, l'Alchimiste aux Bras Puissants se sentit vaguement en paix avec lui-même, pour mieux chuter dans les désarroi plus tard.

* * *

« Alors, ton verdict ? »

Pestilence et Mort se penchèrent au-dessus du cadavre éventré à leurs pieds. La plus jeune (en apparence, ne l'oublions pas) fronça les sourcils et avança :

« - Kimblee.

\- Mmmm … Gran aurait aussi pu faire ça. Il est assez rentre-dedans ce garçon, posa Pestilence en jouant avec son encensoir, qui était aussi son Outil.

\- Je te l'accorde mais il y n'y a pas de fragments de métal à proximité. En revanche, on a un beau cratère derrière nous.

\- Tu es attentive ma chère. Particulièrement attentive même ... »

Notez bien le « ... » parce que nous sommes ici en présence du fameux cas où ON entend le « ... » à l'oral. Vous y avez sûrement déjà eu droit, à ce fameux « ... » perceptible. Par exemple, un gentil petit « Tu ne travailles pas beaucoup ... » ou « Tu t'entends bien avec Tancrède ... ». Vous voyez ? Le « … » oral, c'est cette petite intonation de voix qui te titille et qui laisse planer le doute, la légère modulation suspicieuse et bien palpable pour le commun des mortels.

Et si c'était palpable pour le commun des Mortels, la Mort le sentait aussi.

« - Tu insinues quelque chose ? Le pressa-t-elle en jouant avec son Outil, son stylo/canne/faux (se balader avec une faux de deux mètres, ça va cinq minutes. On est toujours emmerdé pour entrer dans le tramway avec après).

\- Je note juste que tu exerces une surveillance accrue sur ce jeune homme là-bas, expliqua Famine en époussetant son costume, Kimblee non loin d'eux.

\- C'est mon Dévoué, c'est -

\- C'est **_peut-être_** ton Dévoué Mort. Il n'y a aucune certitude là-dedans. »

Soudain calmée par ce rappel cruel de la réalité des choses, Mort se tut et prit sa faux pour partir faucher des âmes toutes fraîches. Chemin faisant, elle passa juste devant l'Écarlate qui sentit comme un courant d'air froid, ce qui n'était pas banal en plein désert quand il faisait 34 degrés.

Elle retrouva Requiem et Symphonie en train de vérifier leurs identités, l'état de leurs âmes et leur destination finale à l'aide d'une machine en cuivre plein de rouages et de loupes diverses, ainsi qu'un énorme écran flottant. Des larges feuilles sortaient d'une fente en bas de cet objet, qui se nommait le Mordinateur. Symphonie remarqua sa cheffe et s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, son costume plus noir que noir.

« - On a préparé le terrain cheffe. Ils sont prêts à partir mais certains sont sur les nerfs. Je crois qu'ils ont une dent contre votre Protégé.

\- Mon Dévoué, xie corrigea sèchement Mort.

\- Même chose. Je sors ma Lame à Âmes ?

\- Bonne idée. Je déteste quand les âmes se débattent ou sont en colère, c'est toujours infernal de les trimballer jusqu'aux quais …

\- M'en parlez pas cheffe, j'ai encore un bleu sur le ventre qui date du mois dernier, confessa Symphonie.

\- Au boulot. »

L'une après l'autre, Mort faucha les âmes hors des corps en tranchant leur fil de vie comme un obstétricien couperait un cordon ombilical. Mais comme pour certaines naissances, certaines morts sont plus difficiles que d'autres …

Plusieurs Ishbals en sale état (Oooh le joli intestin grêle qui pend hors du ventre!) se mirent à crier, argumenter voire insulter les travailleurs de Mort et Mort elle-même. Déjà fatiguée et irritée, la Cavalière se contenta d'agiter la main pour indiquer à Symphonie de les poignarder avec sa Lame à Âmes. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la shinigami y mettait du cœur puisqu'elle dénombra 43 coups de couteau pour 8 Ishbals. Mais au moins, ils étaient calmes à présent : c'est sûr qu'on fait moins le malin après s'être fait taillader l'âme.

Puis, elles descendirent via un passage crée par Requiem pour avoir une mauvaise surprise qui acheva de convaincre Mort qu'elle avait vraiment une journée pourrie. Devant elle et les shinigamis, deux portes : une lourde porte en bois ouvragé, et une porte d'ascenseur tout aussi élégante. Le problème, c'était l'écriteau qui indiquait : « ASCENSEUR HORS SERVICE ».

Avec un lourd soupir et trente morts tout frais, elles se préparèrent à une longue, très longue descente …

* * *

«- QUATRE MILLE SEPT CENT QUATRE MARCHES A PIED CA USE CA USE QUATRE MILLE SEPT CENT QUATRE MARCHES A PIED CA USE LES SOULIERS ! Beuglait Requiem.

\- Je crois qu'on a compris ! Cria sa sœur/son frère/autre, approuvée par les Ishbals défigurés.

\- Vous me fatiguez … murmura Mort.

\- Vous m'avez l'air déprimée cheffe.

\- Sans déconner .. ? Pourtant, je fais un métier vraiment sympa et joyeux, avec un bel environnement de travail.

\- Sans oublier que vous avez des subordonnés vraiment sympas.

\- Et un Déprimé qui vous attend à la Surface.

\- Un Déprimé .. ? répéta la Cavalière.

\- Le mec, là …

\- Un Dévoué ! Et je subis de gros doutes à son sujet. Comment être certaine qu'il soit mien ?

\- Eh bien, je dirais qu'il faut regarder dans le Dictionnaire à Dévoués, proposa Symphonie. Il est à la bibliothèque impériale.

\- Symphonie, dit sa cheffe d'une voix grave.

\- Oui .. ?

\- Je t'aime, même si je ne sais pas te genrer correctement.

\- C'est … c'est gentil cheffe. »

Enfin, le groupe débarqua sur le quai d'où partaient les bateaux de la compagnie Charon, aux destinations diverses. Après que chacun eut composté son ticket, les Ishbals furent envoyés aux quatre coins de l'Autre Monde. De leur côté, les shinigami et la Mort prirent place dans le tramway qui reliait les périphérie de l'Enfer au centre, où se trouvait le palais. Pendant le trajet, la Cavalière dut signer bien des autographes avec son Outil-stylo et taxa le _Demons Daily_ (premier journal infernal) à un démon bicéphale cornu.

« Palais Impérial. » leur apprit la voix enregistrée.

Sans même faire l'effort de regarder le bâtiment , ce qui m'arrange comme je n'aurai ainsi pas à le décrire, xies ( NdA :comme la règle veut que dans un groupe, c'est le genre le plus présent qui indique si on dit « ils » ou « elles », comme y'a deux « xie » et une « elle », ce sera « xies» ici (j'adore la grammaire, sisi)) entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée où un groom à la peau aqueuse et verte partit à leur encontre, les branchies frétillantes.

« - Vous désirez ?

\- Nous venons consulter un ouvrage à la Bibliothèque, lui apprit Mort.

\- Bien sûr Madame, fit-il en s'inclinant. Je vous y conduis de suite. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Tout en entendant Requiem et Symphonie tenter de déterminer de quel cercle provenait le groom, Mort avança vers l'ascenseur. Leur guide appuya sur le bouton rond du troisième étage et s'inclina à nouveau en les laissant sortir, avec un sourire aimable.

« Bonne journée. Biblis est à son bureau au besoin. »

C'était la première fois que Mort venait dans la Bibliothèque du palais, et celle-ci était bien mieux rangée que celle de l'Enfer, qui était un vrai méli-mélo de livres entassés sur des dizaines de mètres jusqu'au plafond. En plus, le plafond avait tendance à baver de l'encre et des bouquins, il fallait se promener avec un paraplume (audacieux mélange de parapluie et stylo-plume) en papier buvard super-résistant pour ne pas se faire assommer. Ici, les étagères débordaient d'ouvrages bien rangés, classés, époussetés. Les meubles étaient brillants et sentaient bon la cire d'abeille, et on pouvait même deviner la couleur de la tapisserie (bleue, si vous vous demandez) !

En revanche, ces deux Bibliothèques avaient un désastreux point commun.

Biblis Hookworm, B. Hookworm comme l'indiquait sa plaque nominative, Bibliothécaire en chef et démon extrêmement désagréable.

« Bonjour Mesdames, grinça-t-il en les voyant s'approcher. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

Le fait qu'il leur ait proposé des les aider n'effaçait pas le fait qu'il avait mal genré les shinigamis délibérément. Pour éviter de provoquer une esclandre , Mort exposa rapidement l'objet de leur recherche. Après l'avoir dévisagée comme une andouille pendant vingt secondes montre en main, Biblis se leva et consulta un de ses innombrables registres, rangés soigneusement derrière lui sur des mètres des mètres carrés. Après avoir consulté un livre de la taille de « Guerre et paix et re-Guerre et re-Paix et encore la Guerre et accord de paix violé par une des deux parties », il statua de sa voix particulièrement irritante (l'équivalent vocal de l'eczéma) :

« - Ce livre est en prêt surveillé.

\- En quoi ? Lâcha Symphonie.

\- Prrrrrêêêêt suuuurrrveeeillééééé Madame … (Deux fois)

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Que je dois en référer à mes supérieurs avant de pouvoir vous le confier, expliqua charitablement Biblis à Mort.

\- Je _suis_ votre supérieur, lui rappela-t-elle sèchement.

\- En quelque sorte. Vous êtes du même rang que lui, mais vous n'êtes pas lui. Je ne travaille pas pour vous, mais pour lui.

\- Faites ce que vous devez faire et appelez-moi quand il est disponible Hookworm. »

Sur ce, elle lui tendit sa carte de visite et repartit en trombe en ignorant le « Au revoir Medames ! » ( et de trois) du démon. Après les avoir entendu(e)s partir, il sortit un téléphone particulièrement ancien de son tiroir et composa un numéro interne.

* * *

Le lendemain, Mort décida de s'accorder une journée tranquille. Elle se contenterait de se balader ça et là dans Ishbal, de faucher quelques âmes, de discuter avec ses collègues et shinigamis et surtout, de lire. Elle devait avoir un bouquin dans ses poches ... Qu'y avait-elle d'autre sinon ?

Ses clés de maison.

Ses clés de voiture.

Des bonbons piqués à une station-service.

Un trombone.

Un vieux stylo sans bouchon.

Une flasque de … truc qui puait.

Un montre à gousset.

Plein d'autres trucs.

Encore des trucs.

Ah ! Un livre. Pas trop tôt.

Alors qu'elle se faisait la réflexion qu'elle devrait vider ses poches de temps en temps, les canons Amestris tiraient déjà leurs projectiles sur les maisons ishbales. Réconfortée par ce bruit, elle s'installa tranquillement sur un tank à l'arrêt près du campement et se plongea dans sa lecture. Quand elle lisait, le monde cessait d'exister autour d'elle, et rien ne pouvait la déranger.

Sauf peut-être …

« Moi qui pensais que tu voulais lire ce livre-**là**, je suis bien déçu d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien _Jaaneman_ ! »

_Oh putain de putain._

Mort se retourna et resta bouche bée en _le_ voyant nonchalamment penché vers elle, accoudé sur le métal brûlant du tank, un sourire enjôleur sur son magnifique visage café. Celui-ci s'élargit et dévoilant ses canines particulièrement pointues, et le faible vent fit voleter ses longs cheveux rouge foncé coiffés en une tresse sophistiquée._ Il_ n'avait pas changé.

Satan restait vraiment fidèle à lui-même.

* * *

_Bonjour les z'amis ! [bruit de vent] ... Bonjour les âmes perdues qui traînent ici._

_Si vous lisez Something wicked ..., vous savez déjà que Jaaneman veut dire "cher/chère à mon cœur" mais je le répète au cas où. Et OUI, mal genrer les gens, c'est méchant. Après, je n'ai pas mis grand' chose de spécial, même si je me suis éloignée de l'univers typiquement FMA._

_N'oubliez de reviewer mes fics si vous les lisez et aimez, ça fait toujours du bien au moral =]_

_Bisous ananas-fraise sur vous !_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6_**

* * *

_"Puis la convoitise, lorsqu'elle a conçu, enfante le péché; et le péché, étant consommé, produit la mort."_

**_Jacques 1:15_** \- La Bible.

* * *

« Satan ? »

Famine, Guerre et Pestilence croisèrent simultanément les bras en fixant Mort. Celle-ci venait de relater sa rencontre avec l'ange rebelle et personne ne semblait vouloir la croire. La fatigue l'envahit. Ce n'était pas souvent que le co-Seigneur des Enfers sortait de chez lui, et encore moins du monde d'En Bas, sauf pour aller chez Hadès et Perséphone.

_Ils vont venir squatter eux aussi ?_ S'alarma-t-elle. _Qui va diriger le schmilblick si tout le monde est là ?_

« - Oui, Satan lui-même, répondit la Cavalière après un temps d'absence.

\- Tu es sûre que c'était lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Sûre sûre ? La poussa Pestilence.

\- Oui.

\- Sûre sûre sûre de-

\- Je sais reconnaître mon mari ! Compagnon … Truc. Pff … 'fin … Tu vois le trip, marmonna Mort en secouant sa faux à tout va. Hmm ? »

Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous les quatre seuls, sinon, la première âme vivante qui passait à proximité se serait retrouvée fauchée sans préavis. Satan et Mort étaient en effet liés par leur mise au monde d'après les écritures d'un mec nommé Paul, un copain de colo Jordanienne de Jésus, « fils de ». D'après lui_ "le péché est entré dans le monde, et par le péché la mort, et qu'ainsi la mort s'est étendue sur tous les hommes, parce que tous ont péché "_.

_Ooook._

Il en avait pris de la bonne.

Jean, Simon et tous les autres aussi, remarquez. C'est ça de boire du vin à longueur de temps, ça pèse sur le cerveau. Oui, parce qu'on vous dit que Jésus change l'eau en vin, mais on vous dit pas qu'il sait forcément bien doser son pouvoir. Son pinard est vraiment costaud. Des gens disaient que Dieu himself en faisait une petite réserve et qu'il en envoyait une bouteille à Satan à chaque Noël/anniversaire de son rejeton.

Il faut bien garder de bonnes relations : c'est pas parce qu'il avait fait jarter le mec hors du Paradis et arraché ses ailes que tout de suite, on se bouffe le nez, on s'engueule, on veut piquer le corps de Moïse, on se cause plus.

« - Mort ? S'inquiéta Pestilence.

\- Eeeeuh … Je pensais à Moïse là. Laissez tomber, avança-t-elle en voyant leurs expressions défaites. Je vous demande pas de me croire. Vous le verrez tôt ou tard de toute façon.

\- Ok … »murmura Guerre qui se demandait si son amie et collègue avait pas un fusible qui avait sauté. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse son Sacrifice, c'était vital.

Ahahaha.

Sacrifice, Mort, vital ? Mort/vie ?

Hahaha ? C'est drôle, non ?

_**Si**_, c'est drôle, putain. Comprenez rien à l'humour apocalyptique.

* * *

Il avait jamais vu ce type et pourtant, il se remarquait de loin, l'hurluberlu. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait de très longs cheveux pourpres coiffés à la perfection, ni parce qu'il avait des vêtements qui devaient coûter plus cher que douze fois de le PIB d'Amestris, ni parce qu'il était beau comme c'était pas permis mais parce qu'il avait des pieds de bouc et d'immenses cornes sur le crâne. Ah, et une fourche aussi. Et les petits volutes de fumée noire qui semblaient murmurer derrière lui le rendaient également quelque peu original.

Solf referma le pan de sa tente et se rafraîchit le visage. Ce devait être une insolation bénigne. Oui, sûrement ça. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était entouré de Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse et des Dieux de la Mort qu'il devait devenir parano des démons et autres Êtres Supérieurs. Il était d'ailleurs étrangement populaire auprès de ses gens : il n'avait jamais été très aimé de qui que ce soit. Vivement qu'il bouffe les pissenlits par la racine, ça allait être le début de la gloire dans l'Autre Monde. Symphonie et Requiem, les shinigamis jumeaux, semblaient être ses fans numéro 1.

Il fut brusquement extirpé de ses pensées par un courant d'air glacé qui le traversa de part en part.

« Ciel, mon mari ! »

Kimblee s'essuya le visage avec une serviette de bain pour détailler Mort qui venait d'apparaître juste devant lui, les cheveux en bataille, de la poussière plein ses vêtements greige (NdA : c'est un mot qui désigne les couleurs entre le gris et le beige, sisisi). Ayant remarqué son air pantois, elle expliqua :

« - Tu n'as pas vu un beau gosse cornu passer ?

\- Si. Une de vos connaissances ? Avança-t-il.

\- Aha. Ahahahaha. T'es drôle Solf. Haha. Un mec cornu avec des pieds de bouc et une fourche. Haha. Satan. Mon mari, grinça-t-elle.

\- Votre … _mari_ ?

\- Ouais mais non. Longue histoire. On est nés en même temps alors du coup, on es liés à jamais et c'est pour ça qu'on est sensés être foutus ensemble avec Hadès dans le lac de feu à la fin des temps. Ils sont perchés les potes de Jésus là … Purée. Les herbes aromatiques du Jourdain, c'est puissant.

\- Jean-Baptiste en a perdu la tête. »

La Cavalière ouvrit la bouche et ne la referma pas pendant un très long moment. L'alchimiste regretta presque son calembour théologique. Sauf que la Cavalière le serra contre lui et alors, il fut plutôt content de lui. Il l'entendit murmurer contre son oreille :

« Cette blague était nulle. Mais je te veux pour Dévoué Solf. Je n'imagine plus passer l'Éternité sans toi suite à cette vanne. »

Elle se détacha et continua d'un ton badin :

« - Comme quoi, l'humour, c'est bien pour la drague. Satan t'a pas embêté ?

\- Il ne m'a pas vu.

\- Mais oui, le type dirige le Monde des Morts et il aurait pas vu un pécore dans sa tente ! Singea-t-elle. Sans vouloir t'offenser. T'es quand même un peu un pécore pour le moment. Mais j'ai ceci ! S'exclama-t-elle en brandissant un livre. Et avec ça, on va-

\- Commandant Kimblee ! »

Sans même attendre une réponse, le Général Jones entra dans la tente, traversa Mort (qui grimaça) et se planta face à l'alchimiste pour le pousser à «retourner au boulot » et fissa. Et il le fit.

* * *

« - Je suis sensé être écrit là-dedans si je suis véritablement votre Dévoué alors ? Cria Solf à Mort qui marchait non loin. Il parlait aussi fort à cause du bruit des explosions, des cris et des tirs tout près deux. L'aura de la Cavalière évitait qu'il soit blessé ou entendu.

\- Oui. Mais c'est pas facile à lire ce machin … C'est écrit tout petit ou c'est effacé, lui exposa Mort en plissant des yeux contre le papier. Qui est celui ou celle qui écrit comme une merde là ?

\- Où vous avez trouvé ce livre ?

\- C'est Satan qui me l'a amené tout à l'heure.

\- Le Seigneur de ce Monde est venu vous passer un livre .. ?

\- Bah quoi ? Peut-être que je lui manquais. Peut-être qu'il m'aime vraiment,_ lui._

\- Pardon ? Lâcha Solf après avoir fait sauter toute une rue.

\- PEUT ÊTRE QU'IL M'AIME VRAIMENT _VIRGULE_** LUI** , clama la Cavalière en tournant des pages à toute vitesse.

\- Je suis visé par ça ?

\- Oui. Vous avez pas l'air de m'aimer beaucoup à part pour le fait que je sois la Mort. Et ça me fait de la peine, vous savez.

\- ATTENTION MON COMMANDANT ! Hurla un soldat.

\- GRENAAAAAAADE ! » Beugla un autre.

Alors que le projectile décrivait un parfait arc-de-cercle en l'air, une voix parfaitement calme traversa l'unique seconde de silence avant l'explosion et le chaos.

« Arrêtez de ça, c'est plus drôle depuis l'époque hellénistique ! »

Le projectile explosa, entraînant avec lui des chutes de pierre, des gravats, des nuages de poussière et une grande odeur de brûlé et de mort. Et en plein milieu de ce carnage du champ de bataille se dressait une femme : plus étonnant que sa présence était le fait qu'elle tenait l'explosif dans sa main sans ciller. Ses yeux dorés implorants, elle scruta Mort et Kimblee qui n'osaient même pas ciller. L'inconnue bouda :

« Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! »

C'est sûr, Perséphone devait en avoir vraiment marre des blagues sur les grenades à force.

* * *

« - Satan ?

\- Oui, Satan.

\- Il est déjà là ? S'étonna Perséphone en rajustant sa tunique.

\- Ah parce que tu savais qu'il venait et tu m'as pas passé un coup de fil ? Et ça se fit 'amie' ! S'indigna Mort.

\- Excuse-moi, je bosse moi aussi ! Je suis Reine du Monde des Morts au cas où tu aurais oublié et pour répondre aux gens qui me prennent pour une cruche : non, je ne subis pas mon sort !

\- C'est une bonne situation ça, Reine du Monde des Morts ?

\- Tu sais, moi je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de bonne ou de mauvaise situation …

\- Excusez-moi … osa Solf alors debout entre les deux femmes.

\- Oui ? Demandèrent-elles en même temps.

\- Vous êtes obligées de parler de ça alors que je suis en train de me laver ? »

C'était pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouvait à poil dans une petite cabine de douche entouré de deux canons immortels, il le savait bien, mais ça le mettait pas plus à l'aise pour autant. Elles semblèrent comprendre le message et quittèrent les lieux. L'alchimiste profita de quelques minutes de calme bienvenues à profiter de l'eau tiède quand il ressentit à nouveau le courant d'air glacé caractéristique.

« - Encore vous ? Grommela-t-il en regrettant d'avoir été choisi pour devenir Dévoué.

\- De quoi _'Encore moi'_ ? C'est la première fois que je vous rencontre ! S'offusqua Satan. Excusez-moi, je sais que mes cornes prennent un peu de place …

\- Y'a pas de mal , répondit Solf qui sentait l'appendice lui frôler la peau du cou.

\- Enchanté Solf, je suis Satan. Vous m'avez vu ce matin, dit-il en lui serrant la main en allant carrément la chercher là où l'humain l'avait posée, soit pile sur son aine. Satan n'était pas du genre à se gêner.

\- Enchanté … Monsieur ...(?) Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Et bien, déjà, je viens vous féliciter pour être le Dévoué de ma … femme. Disons ça comme ça. Donc, vous serez un peu comme … mon … compagnon. Ménage à trois, un peu. Vous voyez ? Parce qu'on est liés, Mort et moi et Mort et vous aussi donc indirectement, on sera liés aussi. Triangle amoureux de l'Apocalypse. Je ne sais pas si je suis très clair. Enfin, pour moi, c'est clair, déblatéra Satan en contemplant longuement, longuement Solf qui hésitait à se couvrir avec sa serviette de bain (qui était accrochée derrière l'ange rebelle et par conséquent difficile d'accès).

\- Je … Je comprends et-

\- J'en suis très content ! Vous êtes ... »

Plutôt que de finir sa phrase , le Seigneur des démons esquissa un sourire Colgate très sexy avec un clin d'œil mutin. Solf se trouva brusquement très mal à l'aise mais surtout très attiré voire excité. Satan avait un charme fou après tout. L'humain tenta de reprendre contenance en essayant de détourner l'attention de l'Être Supérieur de son entrejambe vers son visage.

« - Hmmm … Vous êtes bisexuel ?

\- Je me questionne encore à ce sujet, figurez-vous. Parce que, quand j'étais ange -y'a longtemps hein- au Paradis, je n'avais pas de sexe ni de genre. Mais quand Michel -le DRH- m'a botté le cul et viré mes ailes, j'ai gardé ma neutralité à ce sujet. Je suis donc ni homme ni femme comme les Cavaliers et d'autres mais j'ai néanmoins des envies sexuelles. Ce que les anges n'ont pas, enfin normalement, sauf qu'en fait … _Blablabla_, grimaça Satan, qui restait quand même magnifique.

\- Je vois …

\- Moi aussi ! Se réjouit le chef des démons avec un air entendu.

\- Vous pourriez me passer ma serviette .. ? laissa tomber Kimblee.

\- Ne soyez pas timide, je prends ça comme un compliment. Mais si vous insistez ... »

A peine l'être superbement sexy et charmant et cornu avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un courant d'air traversa la minuscule cabine de douche. Déjà très las, Solf se sentit carrément désespéré et faible : impossible d'exploser Satan et ses consorts. En plus, il risquerait de mal le prendre. Ce qu'il nota, cependant, c'était que l'air qui arrivait était chaud. L'alchimiste saisit rapidement son linge de bain et s'en couvrit les hanches.

Tout aussi surpris que lui, Satan dévisagea le nouvel apparu avec de grands et brillants yeux ronds et dorés. Le nouvel arrivant était aussi beau que l'être aux pieds de bouc bien qu'il gardait une apparence humaine. Sa peau était d'un noir d'ébène et sans défaut, avec des yeux d'un gris violet hypnotisant et de longs cheveux mauve ainsi qu'un corps d'athlète.

Comment Solf pouvait-il le savoir ?

Parce que le nouvel arrivant était nu lui aussi.

Satan éclata de rire et tapa sur l'épaule de l'homme de la cabine. Kimblee se recroquevilla dans un coin tandis que l'Être Supérieur tout juste débarqué semblait tout juste remarquer sa propre nudité.

« - En me levant ce matin, je pensais pas me retrouver dans une cabine avec un humain et Hadès à poil. Vous voulez que je me déshabille aussi ? Je me suis fait tatouer une nouvelle arcane sur la fesse gauche d'ailleurs, elle est dé-mente ! Leur assura Satan.

\- Elle est où ma femme ? Ragea Hadès.

\- Pas ici en tout cas.

\- **Elle est où ma femme ?** Répéta-t-il.

\- Hadès, mon pote, je sais pas. On va la chercher, ok ?

\- C'est qui lui ?

\- C'est le Dévoué de mon épouse, Solf Jéricho Kimblee. Dites-vous bonjour et on y va.

\- ELLE EST OU MA FEMME ?!

\- Bonjour … Monsieur (?) , articula l'Alchimiste Ecarlate.

\- C'EST SEIGNEUR MISÉRABLE CANCRELAT ! Le prévint Hadès.

\- Mais oui. Allez, mon pote, on sort d'ici, le dorlota son ami.

\- OU EST MA PERSÉPHONE ?!

\- Elle est avec Mort, leur apprit l'humain.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? réagit Satan en dégageant ses cornes du coin où elles étaient coincées.

\- … Vous m'avez pas demandé.

\- Ah oui. Logique. Tu les a vues quand ?

\- Elles étaient là avant vous.

\- QUOI ?! MA FEMME, REINE DU MONDE DES MORTS, A FRICOTE AVEC UN HUMAIN ?! Hurla le Seigneur des Enfers, et il faisait peur le bougre.

\- Quoi ? Non ! S'exclama Kimblee. Non ! Rien de tout ça Mons-Seigneur !

\- SI TU AS TOUCHE A MA FEMME, JE TE BRISE CHAQUE OS ET J'EN PAVE L'AUTOROUTE PANDEMONIUM-NECROPOLIS ! Cracha Hadès.

\- Mais oui .. ! le soutint Satan en lui prenant le bras comme si son collègue avait cinq ans.

\- Ah parce que vous l'encouragez ? S'étonna Solf.

\- Il fait toujours ça dès que Perséphone fait un tour sans le prévenir.

\- Ah, ça doit être long le printemps et l'été …

\- T'as pas idée. Ravi de t'avoir vu et … on se reverra bientôt hein ! »

Satan se concentra pour disparaître et … resta là. Déboussolé, il réessaya en vain. Puis Hadès y mit du sien sans succès. Les deux glorieux rois de l'Autre Monde concentrèrent leurs efforts qui n'aboutirent pas. Alors à défaut de mieux, ils ouvrirent la porte de la cabine de douche.

Tous les soldats qui étaient présents dans la pièce se demandèrent pourquoi le Commandant Kimblee avait ouvert sa cabine de douche et surtout, comment il avait fait sans les mains.

Et puis, pourquoi il y avait des espèces de traces de pieds de chèvre par terre ?

* * *

_Bonsoir ! Vous aussi, rigolez avec Satan !_

_Je remercie Henry Ansgar Kelly pour son livre "Satan : une biographie" qui m'a été fort utile. Et je vais donc expliquer rapido les références/blagounettes. Dans pas mal de versions et courants d'idées, Hadès et Satan règnent ou du moins habitent ensemble aux Enfers. Donc, dans mon idée, il y a deux villes principales : Pandémonium (ville de Satan et des démons) et Nécropolis (ville d'Hadès et Perséphone)._

_Dans un passage de la Bible ou écrits associés, il est dit que Satan dispute à Michel le corps de Moïse sauf que je ne me souviens pas de qui l'a récupéré ... Après, les potes de Jésus, c'est les apôtres évidemment. Le passage du lac de feu, c'est dans l'Apocalypse : il est dit que Satan , Mort et Hadès devront y être jetés. Et c'est pas très gentil._

_L'époque hellénistique, c'est une période de l'histoire grecque. Pour Perséphone, il y a pleeein de versions de son histoire où c'est ELLE qui décide de manger la grenade. Oui, parce que le coup de Hadès qui la stalke et la fait manger un fruit pour l'avoir chez lui six mois par an , ça va deux secondes. C'est une bonne situation ça, Reine des Enfers (mieux que scribe)._

_Oui, Satan est très ouvert sexuellement. Pansexuel et genderqueer le mec en mode "Je suis tout, j'aime tout, je désire tout !". Mais avec du respect et du consentement, OKAY ? C'est dans les règles du satanisme ça. Je mens pas, vous pouvez Googler. Le harcèlement sexuel et tout ce qui va avec, c'est contre les règles du satanisme. Comme quoi, Satan, il est cool. Et Solf est bisexuel aussi dans mon idée ici. Cherchez pas._

_Mardi, je commence mon stage d'un mois. Si vous passez à Lille ... Je serai là, HAHAHAHA !_

_Bisous cola-cerise sur vous !_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

* * *

_"Le penchant de mon coeur vers la Mort, la Nuit, le Sang était indéniable."_

**_Confession d'un masque_ **\- Yukio Mishima.

* * *

Mort, Guerre et Perséphone mangeaient des sablés quand elles virent leurs boss et époux apparaître à l'horizon, Hadès toujours visiblement tourmenté. En revanche, Satan … Il avait l'air très heureux d'être là.

« - Bonjour, ma chérie ! Je peux avoir un biscuit ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire, sa main serrant toujours le poignet de son ami et collègue.

\- Sers-toi, répondit Mort en lui tendant la boîte de fer blanc.

\- Ma Perséphone ! Je … Je pensais que tu m'avais quitté et- balbutia le Seigneur des Morts.

\- Hadès, voyons … le cajola-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, leur différence de stature étant presque comique. Nous sommes en été, tu le sais.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas répondre à mes coups de fil ! J'avais peur moi ! J'ai cru que ta mère essayait encore de filtrer mes appels !

\- Maman est occupée est avec la moisson, tout ça. J'ai juste eu envie de faire un tour, Hadès.

\- Oui mais...

\- Mais _rien_. Je suis ton épouse, pas ta chose ! Lâcha-t-elle, excédée. Tu es Hadès, le Dieu des Enfers, tu peux te débrouiller sans moi, tout de même, non ? Je ne vais pas te faire un compte-rendu de mes journées juste pour calmer ta paranoïa ! »

Et voilà, ça recommençait. Il fallait toujours que Perséphone rappelle à son divin mari qu'elle avait une vie en dehors de lui, et lui en dehors d'elle. Ils avaient beau être follement amoureux, ils avaient leurs petites divergences.

« - Oui, ma Perséphone.

\- Tu veux le numéro d'un psy pour tes problèmes de … ? proposa gentiment Satan, des miettes au coin de la bouche.

\- Merci mais ça ira, l'ami. Ça ira, le rassura Hadès, visiblement calmé. Je veux bien un biscuit, tiens.

\- Servez-vous ! Proposa Guerre, qui remettait son hijab en place. J'y pense : les Enfers vont pas trop paniquer du fait que vous soyez sortis sans rien dire ?

\- J'ai le droit.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Super mature, les mecs, grogna Mort, qui sortit le Dictionnaire à Dévoués et reprit à la page qu'elle avait marquée.

\- Tu trouves Solf Kimblee là-dedans ?

\- Un homme très sympathique, il semblerait, glissa Hadès.

\- … Je doute qu'il ait la même opinion de que toi, le tacla Satan. Tu lui as fait peur, et pourtant, ce type n'a pas les foies facilement.

\- Vous l'avez vu quand ? Demanda Perséphone, qui sortit une broderie des plis de sa robe.

\- Dans la douche. Comme vous.

\- D'ailleurs, à ce sujet … Pourquoi vous l'avez suivi là dedans ? S'enquit le Roi de ce Monde (NdA : Satan quoi).

\- On discutait et on a pas vraiment gaffe où on allait et … Je me suis pas rincée l'œil promis ! Se défendit Mort.

\- Tu aurais dû ! Sourit son époux en clignant de l'oeil.

\- Je me rattraperai.

\- Tu sais qu'elle l'a béni ta go ?! L'informa Guerre en désignant sa collègue du doigt. Dès la première rencontre !

\- … Elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

\- Bonne réaction Satan ! Glissa Perséphone, qui effectuait un motif de fruits rouges.

\- … J'ai compris ! Marmonna Hadès.

\- On vous dérange ou .. ? On peut revenir plus tard si vous voulez, offrit Pestilence, qui s'approchait d'eux avec Famine. Bonjour Seigneur Hadès, bonjour Dame Perséphone, s'inclinèrent-ils.

\- Vous voulez des biscuits ? »

* * *

Il avait presque peur de se mettre en pyjama sans être regardé par une entité mythique, mythologique, mystique ou tout ça à la fois. Qui pouvait prétendre se faire matter par un-e Cavalier-e de l'Apocalypse dans ces conditions ? Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la clochette (une sonnette du pauvre) de sa tente tinter, et il invita la personne à entrer.

«- Bonsoir ! Vous voulez un biscuit ? S'exclama Satan, habillé tout de rouge et bleu.

\- Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé. Votre ami Hadès n'est pas là cette fois ?

\- Non, il est rentré chez lui. Perséphone aussi. Enfin, chez elle, je veux dire, comme c'est l'été …

\- Ils ne sont pas sensés ne pas se voir ? S'étonna Solf.

\- Pas en Enfer ni en Olympe. La Terre est un lieu neutre de rencontre. C'est la volonté des hommes qui nous fait venir. Nous pouvons les influencer plus ou moins, mais c'est l'Humanité qui décide de son destin, sourit son interlocuteur.

\- En savez-vous plus sur le mien ?

\- Et bien **OUI** mon ami !

\- Nous sommes amis .. ?

\- … J'aimerais bien ! Y'a pas de raison qu'on se déteste ! » Lança Satan, toujours aussi joyeux.

Justement, son enthousiasme fatiguait l'alchimiste. C'est bien d'être positif dans la vie (ou la mort … ou l'existence, plus généralement) mais balancer son optimisme avec ses cœurs et fleurs à la tronche de tout et chacun, c'est une plaie. Et l'énergie débordante de Satan s'accordait mal avec son caractère plus calme et réfléchi. Il dut lutter pour ne pas rouler des yeux, mais l'ancien ange Samaël remarqua son impatience. Aussitôt plus sage, il expliqua :

«- J'ai aidé Mort à déchiffrer le Dictionnaire des Dévoués et ce n'est pas chose facile au vu de l'écriture de Biblis Hookworm, le bibliothécaire en chef de Pandémonium. Vous êtes dedans ! Vous êtes bel et bien le Dévoué de mon épouse. Félicitations ! … Sachez que je lâcherais bien les cotillons que j'ai dans ma poche sur vous en levant les bras en l'air mais … Vous avez pas trop l'air d'aimer ça …

\- J'apprécie que vous vous absteniez, oui, explicita Solf.

\- Je comprends et respecte ça. Bonne soirée à vous, et … à une prochaine fois, sur Terre ou ailleurs.

\- Vous partez déjà ?

\- Vous savez ce que vous faites. Nous ne sommes pas les premières personnes non-humaines que vous fréquentez ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Satan.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Manqua-t-il de s'étouffer.

\- Oh, Solf … chantonna-t-il, son sourire de plus en plus large. Je sais bien des choses. Ce qui se passe_ ici_ (il montra leurs alentours de l'index) , _là-bas_ (il pointa le sol du doigt) et même …_ là-haut_ (il désigna l'espace au-dessus de leurs têtes). »

Il s'approcha de l'humain, son sourire de sphinx indéchiffrable. Kimblee songea qu'il devait avoir la même expression lorsqu'il était ébloui par le carnage et sa propre puissance, et il sentait la terreur qu'il pouvait provoquer. C'était au-delà de la terreur. C'était ça, et de l'admiration, de l'amour, celui qu'on a envers les Dieux, les puissants, les mythes. C'était un sourire de vainqueur, de Roi, et Satan était cela et bien d'autres choses encore.

«Je sais tout. Et je sais que nous nous reverrons. Je vous attendrai, comme un vieil ami. »

Sur ces mots, il disparut, son sourire semblant flotter en l'air tel celui du Chat de Cheshire.

« N'es-tu donc pas heureux ? »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Il reconnaissait cette voix entre mille. Il l'entendait au fond de lui depuis sa naissance, son enfance, à chaque battement de cœur, chaque jour de sa vie, avant même qu'il ne rencontre l'être à qui elle appartenait. Savoir qu'il pouvait toucher, embrasser et être reconnu comme digne de la Mort était la plus grande récompense qui soit à ses yeux. Non pas parce que cela signifiait qu'il continuerait à simplement exister après son dernier souffle, mais parce qu'il existerait en tant qu'Etre Supérieur, si il s'acquittait de sa tâche qualificative encore mystérieuses.

Il en était heureux.

Follement heureux.

«Je le suis. »

Il posa sa montre en argent sur son bureau tout juste rangé. Minuit approchait à coups de secondes. Solf s'étira, chaque os craquelant, et se retourna vers son lit, où Mort était assise. Sa tenue le fit s'arrêter net dans ses mouvements. Elle n'était pas habillée de cuir, de métal, des piques ou de larges vêtements blancs, beiges et gris comme d'habitude. Ses longs cheveux argent étaient vaguement tressés, des mèches folles encadraient son visage. Son torse n'était recouvert que d'une veste rouge entrouverte, certes, mais une veste richement décorée, couverte de perles, de pièces d'or et d'argent, de broderies en tout genres: fleurs, crânes, fruits, motifs géométriques. Ses épaulettes brillaient d'un or étincelant, même dans la pénombre. Elle portait un simple pantalon noir près du corps, le bas rentré dans des bottes de cavalier. Un large chapeau noir était posé à côté d'elle, sur les draps.

En remarquant l'expression de surprise figée sur le visage de son Dévoué, Mort expliqua doucement, d'une voix cassée :

« - C'est le quatorzième anniversaire de ma mort, aujourd'hui. Je vais devoir porter la tenue que j'avais ce jour-là jusqu'au prochain minuit. C'est la tradition chez celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore fait leur Sacrifice.

\- De quoi êtes-vous morte ? » Demanda Solf, peu embarrassé de poser cette question, et sincèrement curieux de le savoir.

Elle se leva et il remarqua qu'elle était moins grande que d'habitude. Elle faisait sa taille à quelques millimètres près et c'était étrange d'être le plus grand des deux pour une fois. Une fois proche de lui, elle le dévisagea près, de très près.

Elle avait l'air si … humaine, si vivante, comme si elle n'était jamais morte. Ses yeux brillaient, ses joues rougissaient, et il sentait son souffle s'échapper de sa bouche, proche de la sienne. Pendant une minute, il crut ne voir qu'une femme en face de lui, la plus puissante et la plus belle de toutes, une à qui il appartenait et qui voulait de lui à ses côtés. Solf n'avait jamais eu le besoin d'être aimé ou désiré, ce qui lui valait des regards noirs voire des sarcasmes et insultes. Il savait que l'Homme vit et meurt seul, que la beauté de ce monde est fragile et éphémère, que tout n'est que temporaire et que c'est cette fragilité, cet empire de la mort sur chaque chose, qui rend tout si beau et éclatant. Il se sentait heureux d'y participer, distillant la mort autour de lui, l'aspirant par tous ses pores et l'adorant au fond de lui. Sa mort marquerait la fin de sa vie, mais il existerait toujours dans la mémoire collective, dans les souvenirs de ceux et celles qu'il avait pourchassés et blessés et même en Enfer, il serait reconnu par certaines de ses victimes. Il était plus qu'un simple humain, ou s'il ne l'était pas encore, il voulait l'être. Pactiser avec les Homonculus allait dans ce sens : ils l'avaient reconnu comme digne de cette mission, de ce risque de faire passer l'humanité de ce monde à un autre. S'il mourrait lors de ce travail, cela signifiait qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Pour sûr, cela le vexerait.

Mais maintenant …

_Il savait._

Il avait été choisi, élu parmi tous pour accompagner la Mort, à jamais auprès d'elle tout comme elle avait toujours été près de lui, en lui. Même sa personne était proche de lui à présent. Physiquement. Charnellement.

Elle l'avait laissé vagabonder dans ses pensées, patiente. Son sourire dévoilait une fossette sur sa joue gauche, et il se demanda brièvement duquel de ses parents elle avait pu tenir cela ou bien si cela avait été le fruit d'un heureux hasard. Sa propre mère lui disait que les fossettes étaient la marque du baiser d'un ange. _Oh, l'ironie …_

Il posa sa main sur son visage, laissant son pouce glisser sous ses yeux vert amande, puis laissa lentement tomber sa main jusqu'à sa bouche, effleurant à peine sa peau. Solf caressason cou avant de détacher les quelques crochets qui fermaient (si peu) sa magnifique veste. Il avança ses mains sous ses seins, les posa sur ses côtes trop saillantes à son goût jusqu'à toucher une cicatrice.

Et il vit.

Il vit la foule en fête, bariolée, amassée sur les gradins. Les gens mangeaient, riaient, buvaient, riaient, attendaient la tête d'affiche.

Il vit le reflet dans le miroir qui n'était pas le sien, mais celui de Mort. Elle était semblable en tout point à la Mort devant lui, dans ses bras.

Il vit le tatouage sur son avant-bras, celui d'une rose rouge sang, dans lequel un couteau était plongé.

Il la vit s'habiller. Enfiler sa veste sans rien en dessous, son pantalon, chausser ses longues bottes. Et prendre de la confiance à chaque mouvement, portant ses vêtements comme un chevalier arbore son armure avant la bataille ou la joute.

Il vit les autres personnes richement habillées, sans aucun doute des compagnons, peut-être même des amis.

Il vit son cheval , une grande bête de presque deux mètres de garrot, docile et impressionnant, tout en muscles.

Et il vit l'arène, éblouissante sous le soleil et la chaleur, le sable brûlant dans ses yeux sous le vent léger.

Il se sentit puissant, envahi d'une ivresse si intense qu'il ne pouvait la contrôler. Son visage se peignit d'un large sourire, le même que Solf pouvait arborer, le même que Satan pouvait offrir.

Il vit le taureau entrer en face de lui.

Il vit chaque mouvement de Mort, à cheval, esquiver les assauts de la bête, lui plantant banderille après banderille dans le dos en des gestes lestes et meurtriers. Il sentait ce souffle, ce frisson … C'était le même qui l'habitait depuis toujours et encore plus sur le front. Celui de la proximité de sa propre mort, de celle de l'animal, la question de vaincre ou être vaincu.

Il vit le taureau couvert de sang, beuglant de douleur et de détresse, ses gestes devenant de plus en plus forcenés et puissants sous le rage.

Il vit les forces du bovin diminuer alors que le sable se tachait d'un sang d'un rouge si sombre qu'il devenait marron en séchant.

Il sortit son épée pour achever l'animal, et sortir glorieux de ce combat.

Et il vit trop tard le taureau foncer vers lui, enfonçant ses cornes droit dans ses côtes.

Solf sortit de sa transe et des souvenirs partagés par la Mort, les mains toujours à même sa peau. Il la serra contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux et son cou.

«- Regrettes-tu les choix qui t'ont conduite à mourir de cette façon ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Absolument pas. J'ai effectué ce parcours en toute connaissance de cause. Je savais les risques et c'était eux qui me gratifiaient le plus. Effleurer le grand néant, le grand sommeil, la nuit éternelle à chaque combat, en faire son travail, c'était la plus belle et grande chose que j'aurais jamais plus faire, sourit-elle, les yeux brillants non plus de tristesse, mais d'excitation. Je me confrontais à chaque fois non seulement à une bête, un taureau énorme, mais aussi à quelque chose de bien plus grand que moi. Je l'ai touché du bout des doigts et quand ses cornes ont quitté mon poumon et ma chair, j'ai sauté à pieds joints de l'autre côté sans avoir jamais regretté quoique ce soit. Et quand je t'ai vu, j'ai lu en toi ce même amour, cette même passion qui avait été la mienne et je t'ai voulu pour moi dès la première seconde. Un désir puéril et primal. Si tu n'avais pas été mon Dévoué comme je l'ai ressenti au plus profond de moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Je suis heureuse que tu le sois.

\- Je suis heureux de l'être. Je suis tout à toi, la rassura-t-il en lui embrassant le cou. Je l'ai toujours été. »

Mort prit sa main dans la sienne, froide comme la glace, cherchant à se réchauffer.

«- Ne m'embrasse pas, plaida-t-elle à mi-voix. Si … Je risque de tout perdre si je me perds pour un humain maintenant. Je t'ai déjà béni sans savoir si tu compterais dans mon existence, et Guerre a eu raison de me prendre à parti sur ce sujet. Je dois faire mon Sacrifice. Une fois que ce sera fait, je serai la Mort et rien ne pourra me blesser, et je pourrais jouir de tous mes pouvoirs et mes libertés.

\- Même celle de te donner à un humain ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton en éloignant son visage, mais pas ses mains.

\- Je ne serai pas la première incarnation à le faire, ni la dernière. J'ai été humaine, et tu seras un Etre Supérieur. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et ton heure n'est pas encore venue, et je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très patient. Tu pourras avoir un aperçu de cette réalité que tu cherches tant à toucher une fois que je serai définitivement Moi. Je voudrais te montrer la face cachée de ce monde, même juste une seconde, et je veux le faire très bientôt. »

Elle recula sans se donner la peine de se recouvrir correctement, lui embrassa le front, et disparut sans faire de bruit.

* * *

Elle retrouva Guerre auprès de Basque Gran, qui admirait la violence de son alchimie, sa façon de se confronter directement à son adversaire. Son amie remarqua sa tenue débraillée et sourit :

« - Tu n'as pas peur d'attraper froid ?

\- Je n'ai plus peur de grand chose depuis quatorze ans aujourd'hui. Je suis prête.

\- Pour ton Sacrifice ?

\- Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Trouver Solf … précipite les choses, mais je ne m'en plains pas.

\- Je m'en doutais. Tu es amoureuse, Mort, la taquina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà réellement aimé, et je serais incapable de ressentir l'amour comme je le faisais de mon vivant, répondit la Mort en remettant ses crochets en place.

\- Je l'ai été. Et je le sens en toi et en lui. C'est une dévotion totale de votre part à tous les deux : il n'est pas dévoué à tout ce que tu représentes pour lui, mais aussi tout ce que tu es. Sais-tu à quel point c'est rare d'être aimé-e véritablement pour ce qu'on est, et non la valeur qu'on pourrait avoir aux yeux de l'autre ?

\- J'ai l'éternité pour le savoir. Quand pourrais-je faire la cérémonie ?

\- Dès que le prochain minuit aura sonné. »

Les deux Cavalières se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord, et toutes accompagnèrent Basque Gran et son équipe jusqu'au petit matin. Quand les lueurs de l'aube se levèrent à l'horizon, le sable d'Ishbal se couvrit d'un rouge sang, aussi écarlate que le soleil alors.

On put jurer voir une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs essayer de mettre à mort l'astre du jour ce matin-là.

* * *

_Un an et deux jours plus tard, une mise à jour._

_Et demain, c'est Something Wicked ... qui récupère un nouveau chapitre ! Parce que vous avez quand même attendu plus d'un an pour savoir la suite même pratiquement personne ne lit ses fics ..._

_Je dois avouer que je n'ai rien à dire sur ce chapitre, sinon que tenter d'écrire le passage entre Solf et Mort avec le bruit de ma mère qui fait de la soupe maison en fond, c'est déstabilisant. Et que la corrida, c'est pas sympa pour tous ceux qui y participent (surtout le taureau, en fait)._

_Bisous spéculoos-macadamia sur vous !_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8_**

* * *

_"Even Death has a heart"_

**_The Book Thief_** \- Markus Zusak.

* * *

**Attention toi ! Ce chapitre n'est pas jojo car y'a du casse-croûte cannibale ! _Brace yourself_ !**

* * *

Ce serait elle.

Mort le sentait jusque dans ses os.

Une jeune Ishbale aux joues roses et aux grands yeux rubis apeurés, aux allures de biche.

Elle serait son Sacrifice.

« C'est elle » annonça-t-elle simplement en la désignant du doigt, d'un geste qui aurait semblé honteusement théâtral de la part d'une simple humaine.

Guerre et Solf s'approchèrent pour mieux détailler le futur Sacrifice. La jeune femme -une gamine, vraiment. Elle devait avoir, quoi ? Seize, dix-sept ans?- était si occupée à faire fuir sa famille qu'elle ne remarquait même pas l'alchimiste d'Etat quelques bâtiments plus loin. Ses cheveux blancs étaient noués en une longue tresse entremêlée de rubans, semblable à la coiffure de ce qui devaient être ses deux sœurs et sa mère. L'adolescente et ses proches se hâtèrent avec le peu de biens qu'ils avaient pu emmener alors que les alentours devenaient ruines et cendre, progressant vers l'Ouest. Les trois spectateurs les suivirent sans crainte d'être remarqués : cette famille était à ce point concentrée sur le fait de survivre que les pas de loup de Solf étaient inaudibles.

Il se doutait d'où ils allaient : ils voulaient rejoindre l'artère de Imshka et utiliser son réseau de ruelles labyrinthiques pour ne pas être poursuivis, sans se douter qu'ils l'étaient déjà depuis un bon moment. Il sourit d'un air carnassier. C'était presque trop facile.

Laissant les Cavalières derrière lui (un coup de fil de l'Administration Infernale, un souci de carte grise apparemment), l'Alchimiste rejoignit les toits et put continuer à pister ses proies sans être dérangé par d'éventuels obstacles visuels. A un moment donné, ils prirent un virage à gauche et se dirigèrent vers lui.

_Parfait._

Kimblee claqua des mains en un geste qui calqua parfaitement ses cercles alchimiques un sur l'autre. Puis il posa ses paumes sur le mur de l'habitation à l'abandon sur laquelle il se trouvait,en faisant fissurer les fenêtres et les fondations ainsi que la terre battue de la rue dans laquelle l'adolescente et sa famille déboulaient. Des cris de terreur éclatèrent de part en part alors que le sol se soulevait sous leurs pieds, brisant leurs jambes avant de voir des membres et leur vie arrachée quand l'explosion retentit à plusieurs kilomètres.

* * *

Solf descendit tranquillement un escalier qu'il venait de transmuter en s'étirant et baillant comme s'il se levait d'une bonne sieste. D'un pas assuré et lent, il se dirigea vers la jeune Ishbale sous le choc d'avoir vu sa famille décimée sous ses yeux. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, recroquevillée, les yeux fermés desquels sortaient des torrents de larmes, sa bouche tordue en une grimace de douleur. _Douleur psychologique, sans doute_, assuma Solf avant de voir que l'adolescente avait le bras cassé, son avant-bras formant un vilain angle par rapport à son coude._ Ah non. Pas que. Au temps pour moi._

Comme s'il n'était pas responsable du carnage qui venait de se passer, l'Écarlate s'accroupit nonchalamment devant l'Ishbale et attendit. En sentant sa présence à travers le brouillard de sa peine et sa douleur, elle rampa loin de lui, ou le tenta avant qu'un éclair fulgurant de souffrance ne transperce ses membres.

« - Vilaine fracture ouverte au bras gauche. Je penche pour de sérieux hématomes sur les jambes, au mieux. Voire une hanche brisée également, grimaça-t-il en énumérant ses suppositions.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?! Espèce de … de _monstre_ ! Lui cracha-t-elle à la figure (littéralement, puisqu'elle ponctua sa question d'un mollard).

\- Moi, rien. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

\- C'est vrai, c'est pas comme si vous veniez de tuer ma famille ! Grinça-t-elle à travers ses dents serrées alors qu'elle essayait de se remettre debout, sans succès.

\- Si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. N'essaie pas de te redresser, c'est peine perdue.

\- Je ne veux pas être le jouet d'un malade de votre espèce !

\- Je viens de te dire que je ne te veux rien, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton détaché qui perçait l'adolescente en pleine cœur. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Allez vous faire foutre.

\- Original.

\- Vous irez en Enfer. Toi et tout le reste de ces petits soldats ! Hissa la jeune fille en se redressant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur son bras droit.

\- Une certaine partie, oui. Lui compris, intervint Guerre qui se rendit visible à tous deux avant de s'accroupir elle aussi près de l'adolescente. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à sa question. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Allez vous faire foutre, vous aussi.

\- Pas courant. Je ne pense pas que tes parents t'aient élevée pour que tu- »

De la salive mêlée à du sang s'abattit en plein sur son visage avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase. Sans se démonter, elle saisit un mouchoir de sa poche d'abaya et s'essuya. Une fois sa tâche terminée, elle posa à nouveau ses yeux noirs en amande sur le futur Sacrifice.

« - Ne parlez pas de mes parents ! Vous ne les connaissiez pas ! L'invectiva la blessée, le regard fier et combatif malgré sa situation.

\- Tu as du caractère, petite. J'aime ça, sourit Guerre. Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire qui tu es ?

\- Pourquoi ? Vous comptez graver mon nom sur ma tombe, au milieu de la rue ?

\- Non. Mais il est préférable d'un Sacrifice ait un nom afin que le Cavalier qui l'assimile puisse l'honorer. Pour le mien, j'ai fait graver son nom sur la lame de mon sabre.

\- Un … _Sacrifice_ ? Vous êtes quoi, une secte ?

\- Non, se fit entendre Mort avant de se rendre visible et de se mettre à hauteur de l'Ishbale pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Tu sais qui je suis.

\- … Oui, trembla son interlocutrice. C'est vous qui .. ?

\- Oui. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Fazindra. Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Je … Je vais avoir mal ?

\- Oh, ma pauvre enfant ... » soupira Mort, une réelle peine dans les yeux.

Sans crier gare, Guerre planta son sabre entre les poumons de Fazindra, qui hurla sans être entendue par personne d'autre que l'Alchimiste Écarlate et les Cavalières.

«Tu vas souffrir comme personne d'autre »

Solf resta en retrait, incapable de savoir s'il était choqué ou fasciné par ce qu'il se passait devant lui, dans cette bulle hors du temps et de l'espace. Guerre ouvrit l'adolescente en deux du plexus jusqu'aux reins, sans que celle-ci ne perde de sang ou s'évanouisse. Il réussit à faire abstraction de ses cris de douleur, contrairement à Mort dont la respiration était légèrement saccadée.

* * *

Bien sûr qu'elle savait en quoi consistait un Sacrifice. Cela ne rendait pas choses plus faciles pour autant. Savoir que la pauvre Fazindra se faisait écorcher non seulement le corps, mais aussi l'âme, et cela sous ses yeux … Cela la touchait. Ça faisait partie du Sacrifice. Avant celui-ci, lae Cavalier.e est encore très attaché à la vie, à l'humanité, aux sentiments et émotions. Il lui fallait surmonter sa tristesse et finir le rituel pour devenir l'Etre Supérieur qu'iel devait être.

Et pour cela, il fallait-

Mort prit une grande inspiration (même si elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer). Elle plongea ses longues mains délicates dans la poitrine béante de l'adolescente pour en sortir ses poumons et les porter à sa bouche. Après une grimace, elle mordit dedans et manqua de recracher. C'était atroce et caoutchouteux.

Sa camarade remarqua son dégoût et l'encouragea :

«Je te promets, c'est le début le plus dur, après ça passe ! »

Solf fixait la scène avec des yeux ronds. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir regarder ailleurs mais n'y arrivait pas. Il était comme subjugué.

* * *

Une fois les premières bouchées écœurantes avalées, Mort se surprit à trouver ces organes … _goûteux_. Et elle arrivait à mieux les mâcher. Et mieux ou pire encore : elle ne se souciait plus de la douleur de Fazindra, laquelle avait les yeux fixés vers le ciel, la bouche béante en un cri sans fin.

Mais les poumons ne sont que la première partie du Sacrifice sarcophage. Il lui fallait encore arracher le cœur de la pauvre enfant et le manger en la regardant s'éteindre petit à petit, rejoindre les ténèbres du pays dont on ne revient pas.

D'un geste sûr et brutal, l'organe vital fut dans sa main, encore battant et gluant. Il brillait de rouge sang, comme un joyau organique. _Il l'appelait_. Mort le serra de toutes ses forces, voulant sentir les battements d'un cœur, le sien étant immobile depuis déjà bien longtemps. Et elle l'avala. D'une seule bouchée.

Une fois son repas cannibale terminé, elle regarda ses mains pleines de sang et de chair. Elle vit son reflet dans les yeux de son amie et camarade et elle **_vit_**. C'était ce qu'elle devait être, qui elle devait être. La Mort, la belle et terrifiante, implacable mais juste. Elle pleura, le visage entre ses mains, bouleversée par une émotion que les mots ne pouvaient décrire.

Elle ne remarqua même pas que les hurlements de Fazindra cessaient, bientôt suivis par la respiration de celle-ci. Son âme taillée en morceaux ne devrait jamais connaître le repos et errerait à jamais dans Ishbal, pleurant la mort de sa famille, son terrible destin, et berçant la nuit ishbale de chansons sur sa peine lancinante et éternelle.

Quand Mort cessa de pleurer, Guerre était partie, la nuit tombée. Solf était toujours là, assis au milieu des corps. Quand elle essuya ses larmes, ses yeux tombèrent sur lui et elle **_vit_**. C'était lui. C'était vraiment lui. La personne qu'elle attendait et désirait depuis des siècles, des millénaires, la seule qui la comprendrait, c'était lui. Solf J Kimblee était dévoué à la Mort et à présent, alors que les étoiles tapissaient le ciel, l'Univers apprenait qu'il était le Dévoué de Mort.

* * *

_Salut vous. Vous vous êtes remis du p'tit passage à la Hannibal ?_

_Pour celleux qui se demandent et eu la flemme de chercher, une abaya c'est un vêtement islamique qui en gros, couvre tout le reste de la tenue, comme une longue robe. Et "sarcophage", c'est pas SEULEMENT des cercueils de pharaons, c'est un adjectif qui veut dire "mangeur de chair". Voilà, c'était mon moment Vocabulaire, merci Bernard Pivot, merci la vie._

_La fic devrait durer que deux ou trois chapitres maintenant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées à son sujet, c'était surtout un kiff vite-fait j'avoue. Rien de bien sérieux. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même._

_Bisous pistache-coco sur vous !_


End file.
